


Flying the More than Friendly Skies

by kittykatkiki, narutoke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatkiki/pseuds/kittykatkiki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoke/pseuds/narutoke
Summary: High school AU entirely focused on Pharmercy and their relationship.Fareeha is the MVP of the basketball team.  Angela is a shy genius.  Both are hopelessly attracted to the other.Expect many cameos from other characters, and minor relationships.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Big Game

**Chapter 1**

“Fawkes.”

“ ** _HERE_ ** ”

“McCree.”

“Present, darlin’.”

“Amari.”

“Here.”

Fareeha rested her chin on her palm, listening to the teacher drone on through the morning roll call. She had a late night, and she could barely keep her eyes open.  She sighed inwardly and looked towards the clock on the wall, already counting down the minutes till class is over.  Her homework load and back to back basketball practices were killing her.  Being captain of the varsity basketball team definitely wasn’t easy, but the work paid off. Nothing could make her give up being on the court, feeling the gym floor underneath her shoes, hearing the swish of the net, and scoring that game-winning three pointer.  Which she did.  A lot. Fareeha was the team’s best point-guard, with already four triple-doubles in the season so far.  A big game was tonight, against Overwatch Academy’s rival school, Blackwatch High.  Fareeha was prepared.  She could hear the crowds already. _MVP. MVP. MVP…-_

“Amari!”

Fareeha was jostled out of her daydream, her cheeks growing warm when she realized she was unintentionally chanting the words out loud in a low voice.  

“Uhhhh. Yeah?”

“Let’s be quiet during roll call. Y solo español aquí, ya sabes.”

Fareeha’s cheeks darkened further as the class snickered.  She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat until she her classmates’ eyes turned towards the front again, and roll call continued. But one gaze lingered. She lifted her eyes and made eye contact with the same girl she caught staring at her every class.  Fareeha smirked and threw the blonde a wink, turning to the front and revelling in the flustered reaction she got from the girl.  Fareeha never caught the girl’s name, but she was a stunner.  Blonde hair, blue eyes, luscious hair, and intelligent beyond belief.  And God.  That smile.

Fareeha bit down on her lip.  It wasn’t hard for her to land a girl.  In fact, girls lined up for her.  She knew she was good looking.  Extra reps in the gym everyday and a balanced diet rewarded her with toned arms, a six pack, and strong legs.  And if a girl played hard to get, the Amari charm always got Fareeha her way.  

Well.  All except the pretty blonde in her Spanish class.

She was shy. So shy.  And quiet.  Fareeha hardly saw her around school.  As far as Fareeha knew, the mysterious blonde kept to herself.  Using the classic Amari flirtation for one night of fun with the girl just didn’t seem right to Fareeha.  Why?  She didn’t know.  How was she supposed to start a conversation?  What does she even do in her free time besides be impossibly smart in every damn class?  Fuck, is she even into chicks?

Fareeha groaned internally. _I’m so screwed._

* * *

 

Words couldn’t describe the boredom that Spanish 4 entailed, even for a student as focused as a certain blonde pupil. Her eyes half lidded, she stared ahead dryly, her shoulders gently slouched. As of lately it had been harder for her to pay attention. Even her easiest classes had become of no interest to her.

“Ziegler.”

What was her schedule for the rest of the afternoon? Remembering as it was her last class of the day, she came to the realization that she hadn’t actually confirmed any weekend plans.

“...Ziegler?”

Maybe she would see if any of her friends were available. Would Mei be willing to research with her, even on a Friday night? Perhaps a visit to the library would be relaxing. Or she could return to her home alone, spending her evening with herself and her books once again.

“Ziegler!”

Jumping in her seat, Angela realized that the teacher had been calling her name repeatedly as she zoned out, staring at the wall. Her face flushed and she looked around frantically, noticing that the majority of the class was staring in confusion.

“...Here!”

A few snorts and giggles echoed around Angela as she pressed her palm against her forehead, her expression becoming pained. It wasn’t like herself to be so distanced from her surroundings, which her class apparently found humorous.

Swallowing dryly, Angela let out an exhausted sigh as she looked up, the teacher continuing the roll call. Her face began to cool as relief washed over her. Her momentary embarrassment was beginning to fade… but it quickly rushed back as she met the gaze of two dark eyes.

Her sharp eyeliner and golden hair accessories seemed to glow as everything began to move in slow motion. Angela could feel the heat radiating off her face and neck, but couldn’t seem to break the eye contact they held. It was unsure whether or not Fareeha was glaring or simply looking back at her. Regardless, she appreciated the other’s momentary attention, for reasons she couldn’t articulate why.

Wait, was that a wink? Before Angela could even have a late reaction, Fareeha had turned around to face the front again. Pressing her hands against her cheeks and forcing herself to face the front, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her face was a bright scarlet, she was aware of this. But what she wasn’t aware of was why Fareeha had winked at her, much less even acknowledged her presence.

Angela frequently felt invisible amongst others, whether it was at a social gathering or just walking in the hallways. Her friend group was small and closely knit, her extracurriculars weren’t very interesting, and she always had her nose in her books. So why her? What had she done to gain attention from one of the most sought-after girls in her entire school?

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” a familiar voice whispered beside her. Angela nearly jumped out of her seat again, her thoughts interrupted.

“Nobod-- nothing.” Angela replied, her voice hushed. “Mind your own business, Lena.” Her voice came off a bit harsh, in response to the lingering feeling of embarrassment that still stuck with her.

Lena paused for a moment, scanning the area for anything that Angela could have possibly been staring at. Turning to the other, a cheeky grin spread across her face as she reached her elbow out, teasingly nudging Angela.

“Oi, didn’t know you had a thing for basketball players,” she commented smugly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t-- I-- wait, basketball?” Angela’s frustrated pouts ceased as Lena mentioned the sport. “Fareeha plays basketball?”

_Mein gott. That explains the arms._

Lena let out a quiet giggle as she studied Angela’s expression. “No need to get riled up, love. Your eyes are bulging out of their sockets.”

Self-consciously touching her face, Angela sighed and composed herself. Was it really that obvious?

“Anyways, there’s a game tonight if you’re interested. I’ll be going to cheer on my lads. You should go, too!” the brunette confirmed with a small nod.

Angela didn’t speak, but looked down at her desk briefly. Would it be creepy to show up to a basketball game without really knowing anyone on the team?

“I… may. I don’t want to feel out of place, you know.”

“Oh, pipe down! There’s nothing to be afraid of. A certain french girl is coming to support me too! She won’t have anyone to sit with. Amélie. You know her, ri--”

Before she could finish her sentence, a tiny paper ball landed right in the middle of Lena’s forehead. A nervous smile spread across her face, and Angela turned around, only to meet the coldest glare she’d ever seen.

Holding a straw between her stained lips, Amélie creased her brow, her other hand held horizontally across her neck. She sat all the way across the classroom, yet still managed to land the paper ball precisely on Lena’s forehead. Angela swallowed dryly and swivelled around, a cold sweat breaking out on her back.

“...Her?” she managed to weakly whisper to Lena.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lena looked at Angela and offered a brief nod before looking straight ahead again. Seems like their conversation would have to continue later on.

A small sigh escaped Angela’s lips. She thought she was having trouble focusing in class lately, but now… it was only going to be harder to concentrate. The game tonight… would it mean anything…? Would it be a waste of time? Thoughts and worries ran through her head, only to be replaced with self-reassurance and peace. The consensus Angela came to was that even if tonight resulted in nothing, she was thankful. Thankful to be included in a social event. Thankful to be around others on a night that would ordinarily be spent alone.

Most importantly, she was thankful for the opportunity to give her full attention to Fareeha Amari, someone who had noticed her quiet self out of everyone else.

* * *

 

Fareeha dribbled the ball, jaw set and eyes almost glaring in an intensely focused expression.  She led her teammates through their warm ups as the gym started to fill up to its maximum capacity.  This was the biggest game of the season, and Fareeha expected the gym to be packed to the brim with students from both schools.  Colleges would be looking at tonight’s highlights and recruiting the very best athletes for basketball scholarships.  As the first college recruiter arrived and sat down in the front row, Fareeha started to sweat. She needed to perform her absolute best.  Her grades were decently good, with her taking the some of the hardest classes available at her school, but she knew she needed to be noticed tonight for a chance to go to her top choice schools.  

Lena jogged up to the Egyptian, startling her out of her thoughts.  

“Oi, excited for tonight?” The Brit dashed around Fareeha, excitedly.

“I’m ready to get another win,” Fareeha grinned, showing off her perfect teeth.

“Cocky as always are we, Amari?,” Lena laughed. “Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves though, I heard the other team plays dirty.”

Fareeha pursed her lips. Blackwatch Academy’s basketball team was notorious for doing whatever it took to win.  They were the only other team besides Overwatch to be undefeated this far in the season.  “I heard that, as well.  It’ll be fine.  Take it one quarter at a time, and we’ll come out on top.”

Lena perked up.  “I’m sure you like to come out on top, often eh?” the Brit snickered and lightly elbowed Fareeha in the side, seemingly blinking away when the Egyptian tried to grab at her, chuckling.

“You know I like my aerial superiority,” Fareeha smirked.  

The pre-game timer ticked to 15 minutes until the game started, and Fareeha had her game face on again. The gym was packed at this point, with not enough seats in the bleachers to accommodate the huge crowd of eager fans.  The captain called for the team, and together they jogged into the locker room for a pre-game pep talk. “

The athletes gathered at the center of locker room, as Fareeha made her way in front of them.

“Listen up, girls.  You all know this is one of, if not _the_ , most important game of the season.  Blackwatch and Overwatch’s rivalry goes back to before we were even born.  We can’t let Coach Morrison down,” the captain firmly said.  

“Blackwatch has been known to play dirty.  Their record this season is undefeated, per usual.  They’ll do anything to win.”  

The team exchanged uneasy looks.  Fareeha continued.  

“Listen.  Keep your heads in the game, keep working hard, and do your best.  We’ve been working our asses off in preparation for tonight, and hard work pays off.  Remember the plays we learned and play smart.  Don’t let their foul play get to you.  Alright?”  

The athletes murmured in agreement, nodding along with their captain.  

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

Not a second late, Angela had arrived by herself back to the campus she’d left just a few hours ago. She’d been told that they would start warming up right around now, and she wasn’t about to miss a second of it. However, she could feel an anxious knot twisting in her stomach as she approached the gym; there was a _lot_ of people… and not many she could hardly recognize.

Shifting her way through the crowds of people, stress began to weigh Angela down. She felt lonely still, even in a hoard of people this large. It was almost worse than staying home by herself-- feeling lonely but unable to escape it.

“Angela… Angela, hey! Are you okay?” A warm hand extended from the crowd and grasped her shoulder. Turning to face the stranger, Angela’s shoulders unstiffened and she felt herself unwinding almost instantly. It was her best friend, Mei.

“Mei..? What’re you doing here?” she said, a small smile finding its way onto her face. The other adjusted her glasses and looked up cheerfully.

“I came to watch, of course. Our basketball team is _really_ good!” Mei replied. Angela was thankful that she found a friend amongst so many unfamiliar faces. She was also glad that Mei was in a good mood.

The two made their way past the foyer and into the actual gym, taking their seats on the bleachers. Angela hardly had time to survey the area before another familiar voice approached her from the side.

“Hello, you two.” Angela could’ve sworn that the presence around them became instantly calming. Gentle squeaks of turning wheels and a soft smile appeared before them.

“Zenyatta…!” Mei excitedly called out. The other raised his hand and offered a simple wave and a warm grin.

“I didn’t know sports were your thing, Zen,” Angela commented, returning a smile to him.

“I could say the same for you,” he began, adjusting his wheelchair so that he was aligned with the others. “...the two of us seem to have an appreciation for things other than sports.”  

Angela paused for a moment and debriefed Zenyatta’s statement in her mind. Right away, she became a little embarrassed as to why she was here. Was it really that obvious that she wasn’t here for the sport, moreover, for someone else?

“I… n-... don’t assume things!” she sputtered mindlessly, looking away and towards the court. A small chuckle could be heard from both Mei and Zenyatta as Angela pouted. Turning her face to the side a little, she peered at the two out of her peripheral vision. “Wait, Zenyatta, what did you mean by _us_?”

Raising a hand, he pointed subtly towards the opposite side of the court, where two guys from their class were talking to the coach. One was unironically wearing a cowboy hat and boots, and the other wore a track jacket and sported bright green hair. Angela creased her brow in confusion; both of those guys seemed a little rowdy for Zenyatta.

“Oh, I knew it!” Mei whispered in excitement, pressing her hands against her face. “You and Genji are so cute!”

“Genji…?” Angela murmured, looking at Genji and then back at Zenyatta. She supposed they had spent a lot of time together, whether it was at school or off campus. What surprised her most was how clueless she was to all of this. “...that’s great, Zen!”

“Thank you,” he stated simply, letting out a gentle sigh. “...and for you, Angela? Who are you here for?”

Already, she could feel her face begin to burn and she exhaled deeply. Zenyatta had told her who he had come to the game for, so it would only make sense if she did the same. Plus, these were some of her closest friends… it would be alright, right?

“I, um… I thought I’d come support Fareeha. I heard it was a big game.” Angela said, her nervousness beginning to wash away. It felt nice to think about supporting Fareeha, even in little ways like attending a basketball game.

“How wonderful!” Zenyatta commented, his smile growing wider. Mei giggled softly as she turned her attention towards the court. It looked like it was about to start.

Angela crossed her legs in front of her and nervously gripped her own knee. Everyone on the court seemed ready and seriously intense for their battle. Secretly, a small part of her hoped that just a little of Fareeha’s attention would be on her tonight. However, she knew that this was going to be a life changing game for her, and didn’t want to be a distraction.

Angela decided that the best she could do right now was to cheer on Fareeha. Her support would hopefully help bring her to victory.  

* * *

 

Sweat dripped down Fareeha’s forehead, getting in her eyes and blurring her vision.  The Egyptian quickly wiped it away with her forearm and continued to defend the player across from her.  The Blackwatch player was tall and strong, but Fareeha was fast.  It was the middle of the second quarter, and Blackwatch was in the lead by ten points.  

The Blackwatch player roughly elbowed Fareeha in the side for the fifth time since the game started, and the Egyptian grit her teeth.  The refs seemed to be fucking blind tonight.  Frustration mounted in the captain, and she put her hands up as another Blackwatch player made to pass the ball to the point guard she was defending.  A sharp whistle blew.  A foul.  Another fucking foul.  Fareeha looked at the ref incredulously.   _I didn’t even touch her…_ The captain sighed hard, but knew not to argue.  That was her third foul of the night, two more and she would be out.  

The ball sunk neatly into the net for two more points through free throws given to Blackwatch.  The game resumed into its aggressive and fast pace.  Fareeha could feel the exhaustion building, but she pushed through it.   _My team still needs me._

Lena dribbled the ball, dashing around her opponent.  She passed it to Fareeha, behind the three-point line, and the Brit sped towards the net.  Fareeha faked shooting the ball and without glancing down once, passed it quickly to Lena.  As the Lena went up for a layup, the Blackwatch player defending her outright shoulder-checked her in the chest.  Lena’s smol little 5’4 body went flying backwards and she hit the gym floor hard. Fareeha saw red.  She had enough of Blackwatch’s dirty little tricks and whatever bribe they had paid the refs.  Without thinking, the Egyptian grabbed the Blackwatch player by the shoulders and roughly shoved her off Lena.  The defender retaliated and threw a hook at Fareeha’s face, knuckles slamming into the unexpecting captain’s brow as she tried to duck out of the way.  By this point, both teams had come to support their players.  It was an all out brawl.  Not hearing the refs’ whistles sharply being blown and the uproar of the crowd, Fareeha wrapped her arms around her opponent’s waist and slammed her into the ground.  Ready to rain some well aimed blows from above, Fareeha raised her fist to strike but was grabbed by the shoulders and hauled off the dizzy Blackwatch player.  The captain furiously turned around ready to swing at her assailant but was greeted by pink hair and firm eyes.  Zayra.  

“Amari! What the hell are you doing?!”

“She fucking practically knocked out Lena!” Fareeha was shouting now, still trying to get back to the fight.  The refs and coaches were on the court trying to pull the players off each other amidst the chaos.

“Keep your head in the game Amari! You’ll be lucky if the refs don’t suspend you for the rest of the season!” Zayra shook Fareeha’s shoulders, trying to make the seething Egyptian understand.  Fareeha breathed hard, but when she looked around at the all out brawl around her, she set her jaw and stopped trying escape Zayra’s grip.  The captain nodded once silently, eyes downcast.  Zayra let Fareeha go, as the refs finally got the fight under control.  Both teams were separated to their benches.

Fareeha was given a flagrant foul, with a punishment of a suspension for the rest of the game.  The captain stood up ready to argue, but one stern look from Coach Morrison immediately made her shut her lips and sit down again.  The basketball coach went to talk to the ref, and after a heated discussion, Fareeha’s punishment was reduced to sitting out the rest of the quarter, based on the grounds that the Blackwatch player did indeed flagrantly shove Lena to the floor.  She breathed a sigh of relief.

The game resumed, with higher tensions and an aggressive pace.  After a hard fought second quarter, the timer eventually ticked down to 0, marking the end of the second quarter and the beginning of half-time.  The score was 54-43, with Blackwatch in the lead.  Fareeha grit her jaw and stalked into the locker room behind her teammates.  

* * *

 

Her hands gripping the bleachers in anticipation, Angela’s eyes darted about the court as the game went on. She had never witnessed something so fast paced and intense before. Her stare was fixated on Fareeha, who was clearly taking the lead for the team. Angela wanted to cheer for her, but worried about how weird that might be; she feared that Fareeha didn’t even know of her existence.

A sharp whistle disturbed the crowd and the team as they focused on the ref-- he called for another foul. Creasing her brow, Angela didn’t see either of them touch each other; in fact, the Blackwatch player was being the most aggressive. Fareeha’s frustration was evident as she let out a deep sigh, and a small pain filled Angela’s chest. Because of how important this game was, there was no room to make errors, and there definitely wasn’t room for bad calls either.

The crowd winced as the Blackwatch girl scored two more points, and Angela bit down on her bottom lip. Not good.

“Hopefully they can turn this around,” Mei noted, leaning forward in her seat and putting her chin in her palms.

“And if not…?” Zenyatta asked, turning to face her slightly.

Mei shrugged and sighed, sitting up straight where she sat. “It’s an important game… I can’t imagine any of them will be in good spirits.”

“I guess that all we can do is-”

Before Zenyatta could finish his sentence, a loud _ooh_ echoed throughout the crowd. A few thuds were heard as Lena had tumbled to the ground, her tiny body skipping against the polished hardwood. Time seemed to stutter as both teams stopped to see what had happened. However, it didn’t last long; in an instant Fareeha and a tall, redheaded Blackwatch player were already getting into a fight.  

Angela’s jaw remained slack as she witnessed Fareeha lift the Blackwatch girl off of Lena almost effortlessly. She felt like she needed to do something… intervene? Cheer her on? Which? Remaining frozen in place, a full-on brawl began in the middle of the court. It was only seconds before another loud thud reverberated against the gym walls; Fareeha had slammed the other into the floor.

Angela leapt to her feet, blinking a couple times in shock. Zenyatta seemed helpless as his pleads to not fight went unheard over the shouts of the crowds. Mei had already been yelling at the top of her lungs, mostly telling Zarya to “kick their asses”. Behind her soft exterior was something terrifying, Angela concluded to herself.

She watched intently as Fareeha talked to the coach and ref, and saw that she got benched for the rest of quarter. Taking her seat again, she wrung her hands nervously. Fareeha was obviously carrying the team, and Blackwatch would definitely have the advantage now.

When the buzzer finally sounded for halftime, Angela tensed up at the harsh noise. Blackwatch seemed overly confident as they huddled around their coach, while Overwatch stormed to their locker room. Looking back at the court and back at her friends, she stood up suddenly.

“I’ll be right back,” she stated quickly, looking down the hallway that the team just passed through.

“Where are you goi-”

“Restroom,” Before Mei could finish her question, Angela had cut her off and left the gym. Zenyatta and Mei gave each other a look before watching the Blackwatch players continue their warmups.

Before she even neared the locker room, she could hear the shouts from the Overwatch coach and arguing amongst teammates. Angela paused beside the locker room door; maybe it wasn’t the best idea to go in after all. Maybe going in would just bother Fareeha more. What the hell was she doing over here, anyways?

The creaking of the locker room door shocked her out of her moment and she quickly moved behind a wall, unseen. The team walked out, their heads hung low. It seemed like this last half wasn’t going to go well, and there was nothing Angela could do about it.

However, as everyone re-entered the gym for layups, there was one person missing. Swallowing dryly, Angela knew this was her only chance she was going to get. Taking a deep breath, she turned the corner and opened the doors. It only took her seconds to spot Fareeha sitting by herself, facing the corner wall of the locker room.

“Fareeha,” she began, taking a hesitant step forward. She wasn’t sure what to expect at the moment. “Are you alright…?”

“Huh?” Fareeha looked up in surprise and stood up.  Out of all the people she expected to come to find her brooding in the corner of the locker room, she definitely did not expect the blonde haired girl.  After a moment, Fareeha realized she was asked a question and quickly fumbled to answer.  “Uh.  I’ve been better.  How did you get in here?”

“The door,” Angela said bluntly, pointing behind her. Instantly she froze and gulped, shaking her hand. “...your teammates left it open. You were the only one left behind, so…”

“...Right.”  Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassedly.   _Shit, shit! Pretty blonde girl is here.  Talking to me.  What do I do._ “Say, you’re in my Spanish class right?  I never got your name,” she smiled charmingly.  

Angela paused, watching the basketball player’s biceps bulge, her mind going blank. Fareeha didn’t even know her name, but she knew hers.

“It’s… Angela. Angela Ziegler.” she said, taking a few more steps towards Fareeha, but not yet right beside her. She held her hands in front of her, wringing her fingers.

Fareeha looked pensive for a moment, taking a look at Angela.  “Fitting.  Pretty name for a pretty girl,” she finally said, grinning.

Shifting in place uncomfortably, Angela could feel Fareeha’s gaze drifting across her face. Her brows raised and she let her hands drop to her sides. She felt her face flush out of embarrassment, the other chuckling lightly at her bashful reaction.

“P-pret… I… thank you…” Angela said, her voice dropping to just above a whisper. How she had wished for Fareeha’s attention, and gotten it all at once. It was overwhelming, but for some reason, she seemed to be managing just fine.

Looking up from her feet, Angela brushed a piece of her bangs behind her ear and focused on Fareeha. A perplexed look came across her face and she lifted a hand, pointing her finger.

“You’re hurt,” she began, squinting. A cut sliced through the other’s eyebrow and blood was dripping down her face. She probably hadn’t noticed because of her perspiration.

Fareeha brought her hand up to her face in surprise, touching the cut and hissing at the sting.  “Crap, I didn’t even notice. Where’s that first-aid kit..,” the captain bustled about the room looking for the kit.  She found it on a shelf by the door and went to adjacent bathroom in front of the sink mirror.  Fareeha fumbled with the antiseptic and muttered a few curse words in Arabic.

Before she could react, Fareeha had already moved halfway across the room in search of the first aid kit. Angela hadn’t realized until now how close they had just gotten, and the thought made her blush. She watched the other move about the room out of the corner of her eye before following her to a sink. Approaching Fareeha, she almost laughed at the sight: she was having a hard time even opening the antiseptic.

“Here, how about I…” Angela said softly, taking the antiseptic and bandaids out of Fareeha’s hands. She tensed when their fingers brushed, but managed to keep a straight face.

“T-thanks,” Fareeha’s eyes widened for a brief moment when their hands brushed, but her charming smile was quickly back in place.   _God, what’s gotten into me?_  “You’re probably better at this sorta thing than I am, anyway” Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck again, a nervous habit.

Angela stepped closer, a grin tugging at her lips. Was that a stutter she had just heard? Disregarding it as part of her imagination, she began to apply the antiseptic to Fareeha’s wound.

“I’d better be…” she noted, becoming focused. “...it’s all I’ll be doing in the future, after all.” Angela put the antiseptic away in the kit and dug around for a fitting bandaid.

Fareeha looked at Angela, curiously.  “Do you plan on being a doctor?”

Nodding, Angela picked a bandaid and begun to peel it. “Yes… Doctor Ziegler. Has a sort of ring to it, right?” She placed the bandaid over the gash and smoothed it down with her thumb, her palm resting against the side of Fareeha’s face. “All done,” she muttered.

The two finally realized how close they had gotten.  Angela rested her hand on Fareeha’s cheek for a long moment, while the two looked at each other.  When she moved to retract her hand, Fareeha grabbed her wrist quickly, willing her not to move.  The captain stepped even closer, looking down at the blonde, an uncharacteristic shy smile on her face.  “Thanks for coming to my game,” she said, biting her lip.  “It means a lot to me.”

The world spun around Angela as Fareeha seemed to approach her in slow motion. She tried to pull her hand down to her side, afraid of being inappropriate, but found that it belonged on the other’s face. Her eyes widened and her cheeks tinged red as Fareeha spoke, a genuine smile reflecting back at her. Angela was aware that her mouth was parted slightly, her jaw slack, but had no desire of closing it.

“Of… course,” Angela whispered, her voice trailing, and her hand falling from Fareeha’s face. “I…”

Fareeha leaned over Angela, Angela’s back pushed into the lockers behind her.  She put her arm over the blonde’s head and smiled her most suave smile.  “There’s a big party after the game.  Will I see you there?”

“I… I don’t know, that’s not really my scene.  M-maybe though,” Angela sputtered, feeling herself become dizzy. Heat raised to her head and she felt her ears and cheeks burning.

Fareeha grinned and nodded, accepting the answer.  “I should get back out there.”  She paused for a second, eyes dashing to the other’s lips.  “Kiss for good luck?”  The captain winked, cockily.

Angela’s breath caught in her throat and she felt lightheaded. She didn’t think that she could turn any more crimson, but she was wrong. “Wh… I…”

The locker room doors slammed open with a bang, and the two jumped apart as Coach Morrison walked in.  “Fareeha, get your ass out there.”

Fareeha straightened up, still chuckling at how easy it was to get a rise out of the blonde, “Yes, coach!”  She grinned at Angela one more time before jogging out of the room.

_Finally talked with the blonde beauty from Spanish class.  Nice.  Now let’s win this game._

* * *

 

As the game continued, Angela took her seat beside Mei and Zenyatta once more. She was clueless of the fact that a wide smile was plastered on her face, not to mention her leg was jumping up and down restlessly.

“Where'd you go?” asked Mei, leaning forward to look at her friend. Instantly, her eyebrows raised and her smile mirrored Angela’s. “Were you in the locker room just now? With Amari?”

“Oh my…” Zenyatta commented. He looked away shyly, as if he wasn't secretly listening in.

Angela, still in a haze, offered Mei nothing more than a look out of the corner of her eye. “Uh huh… just us.”

“Angela!” Mei exclaimed before covering her mouth with her hand. She quickly dropped it as she grinned at the other. “So, how was it?”

“Oh, it was good… we just--” Angela began to reply slowly, her voice dragging on. However, it came to a halt when she realized what her friend was implying. “N-no! It wasn’t like that! We just talked, and I helped her with her wound, and… it's not what you think!” Her words came out sloppy and rushed as she frantically put sentences together. Angela's face had turned beet red for what seemed like the hundredth time today as Mei giggled to herself.

“Woah, chill out! You had me there for a second,” she said, taking a deep breath and calming her giggles.

Angela took a deep breath and exhaled with a chuckle. That was a misunderstanding that she did not want Fareeha hearing. She could only imagine a crude rumor spreading and returning to the other… After Fareeha had been so kind to her, she didn't want to ruin it with false gossip.

The crowd roared as Fareeha jumped up and slammed the ball into the net over a Blackwatch player’s head.  It was the fourth quarter, and the Overwatch Rockets and Blackwatch Bullets were finally tied, the score being 121 to 121.  The basketball captain played spectacularly after halftime, seemingly with renewed vigor and determination, and led her team to even the score.

The timer ticked on and the game progressed until there were only seconds left, and every move the players made mattered.

As the game drew as close as ever, dread fell upon the Overwatch crowd as Blackwatch had the ball, with only 7 seconds left on the timer.

Angela balled her fists and stood up in anticipation, her eyes widening as the timer ticked down second by second. Before she could even think about how much time was left, someone had stolen the ball from Blackwatch- undoubtedly Lena Oxton. A quick pass was given to Fareeha and she took off. Her arms flexed as she dribbled the ball halfway across the court, her anticipation showing with every movement.

Angela opened her mouth, but no words came out- not a sound. In fact, the entire crowd did the same and they all stood quietly as the timer buzzed and seemed to shake the walls in the intense silence.

Fareeha craned her arm backwards as the buzz rang out and winced slightly. With one movement she thrusted her arm forward and let out a slight heave, sweat flying off her face as she stumbled backwards.

Time slowed briefly as the ball soared through the air, almost coming to a halt as it approached the rim of the hoop. Angela could have sworn her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, or she was about to go into cardiac arrest.

“ _Bitte…”_

The gentle sound of a ball swishing through its hoop brought a roaring cry of victory from Overwatch. The floors, walls, and ceilings rumbled as every person in the crowd leapt to their feet in excitement. Angela felt her stressed stare melt into a relieved grin and she opened her mouth once again. This time, an ecstatic cheer came out. It was over, and they had won by one basket. The basket that Fareeha had made.   _That’s my girl…_ Angela thought before mentally chastising herself.   _Mein Gott, now she’s my girl?_

A wave of relief came over Fareeha, only to be quickly replaced with joy of victory.  

“MVP, MVP, MVP!” the crowd chanted.  Fareeha grinned before letting out an uncharacteristic shriek when Zayra hoisted her onto her shoulders in celebration.  

“Little Bird, I knew you could do it!” The Russian laughed.  Fareeha grabbed at air to balance herself before chuckling and slapping Zayra’s back, demanding to be let down.

Angela turned to Mei and waved goodbye to Zenyatta as he parted with Genji. She brushed her hair out of her sweaty face and took a few deep breaths. It was getting really stuffy, and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

“Mei, I’m sleeping over, right?” Angela asked her friend, hoping she would take the hint that she wanted to leave very soon.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you? We're going to Lena’s party! We have to, we beat Blackwatch!” Mei said, her eyes glowing with excitement.

“Party?” Angela muttered, creasing her brow. She couldn't imagine staying up much later at some random party, especially after a game as tiring as this one. It just wasn't something she was used to. But wait… didn't Fareeha invite her? Angela's head spun with scenarios as she stood blankly in front of Mei.

A stubborn look came across Mei’s face. “Never mind, you're going, no protesting.” she pouted, grabbing Angela by the wrist and heading for the exit.

Looking back over her shoulder one last time as her friend dragged her away, Angela’s gaze matched Fareeha’s briefly, atop of Zayra’s shoulders.

Fareeha felt herself freeze for a moment before a warming feeling came over her. Her grin was replaced with a beaming smile, which Angela returned before being swept out the doors.

As she got a chance to stare into Angela’s calm, blue eyes, Fareeha was reminded of what exactly she won this game for. As much as she wanted to believe it was for her school, or her team, she could not lie to herself.

Fareeha believed that if Angela had not been there, the game would not have ended in their favor. The thought made her flush as she realized what she had already gotten herself into.

Too many emotions ran through Fareeha as she dropped from Zarya’s shoulders. But, there wasn't time to calm down just yet- there was a party to attend at Lena’s right after the game.

And she couldn't be late. Angela was going to be there, and she wouldn't miss it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Your Typical High School Party

**Chapter 2**

 

Fareeha stood with a red solo cup in her hand.  It was filled with water, for her religion did not permit drinking.  So, there she stood, bored, watching as her team egged on Zayra, who was currently chugging a tumbler of hard liquor.  God.  Russians and their vodka.  

The house party was filled to the max, after Overwatch’s stunning comeback victory game.  Lena was hosting, and was currently zipping around the house cleaning up messes as they happen.  Bless her British heart.  Fareeha spotted Amelie silently sitting in a corner, looking...deadly as usual.  She saw her best friend Jesse McCree talking up some broody looking Japanese dude with an eyebrow piercing.  Jesse and she made eye contact, and he shot her a big grin and made a wide beckoning gesture.  Fareeha made her way over.

“Amari!  How’s our hotshot basketball star doin’ today?” Jesse flung his arm over Fareeha’s shoulders, and she snorted.  He was a bit tipsy.  
“Jesse, have you gotten your hands on the whiskey already?”

“Of course, darlin’.  You know I don’t drink much else.  I’ve been trying to get Hanzo over here, some, but all he wants is –”

“Sake.” Hanzo cooly stated.

“...Right.  Have you seen any, Fareeha?”  Jesse looked at Fareeha with eyes that plead for help.  She chuckled.

“I doubt you’ll find any here, Jesse,” Fareeha said, slowly.   “...But I’m sure Hanzo has some at his house, right Hanzo?”  He nodded.  “Why don’t you two take it to his place?”

Hanzo shrugged in acceptance.  

“YES!” Jesse paused and cleared his throat.  “Sure. That sounds like a dandy idea.  I’ll see you later, Amari!”  As the two walked out the door, Jesse turned around to look at Fareeha, mouthing a dramatic thank you.  She rolled her eyes.

Fareeha sighed as she made her way through the house again.  Sometimes these parties got tiring.  The first hour was fun, celebratory, but now the house was just filled with drunk horny teenagers trying to get up on each other.  She wondered if Angela would show up.  The blonde has been on her mind ever since the game ended.  She couldn’t quite figure out _why_ Angela has been dominating her thoughts as late.  A girl has never taken over her thoughts like this before.  It was incredibly frustrating.  

An arm reached out from behind Fareeha and slid up her arm, startling her.  She jumped, and turned around to find a mischievous looking Latina cheerleader, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  

“Sombra! Hey,” Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck nervously.  The Latina slid an appreciative gaze over her bicep, not bothering to hide her leering.  It was no secret that the cheerleading captain was not happy with their breakup, and was trying to get her back.  

“Hola, hermosa.  Why are you over here, by yourself, looking all sad?” Sombra smiled playfully and traced her finger along Fareeha’s jawline.  

Fareeha swatted Sombra’s hand away, irritably.  “You know I get annoyed at parties after some time.”

“You’re no fun,” Sombra pouted.  “Relax, carina.  Let loose a little, yeah?”  A song came on the speakers with a strong beat and Sombra grinned impishly.  “I love this song, why don’t you dance with me?”

Before she knew what was happening, Fareeha was being dragged onto the makeshift dance floor in the living room.  Fareeha stood stock still as Sombra grabbed Fareeha’s hands, placing them around her waist, as she moved impossibly close to the captain in one smooth movement.  

“Sombra,” the Egyptian growled.    
“Me extrañaste?,” Sombra chuckled lowly.  She spun around and grinded against Fareeha’s front.  “You played an amazing game tonight.  I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

Fareeha rolled her eyes, having enough of the Latina’s antics and made to remove her hands from Sombra’s hips, but before she could, she caught bright blue eyes in her vision.   _Oh fuck._

Fareeha caught the flash of hurt in Angela’s eyes as the blonde turned around quickly and stormed out of the room.  The captain hurriedly pushed Sombra off of her, barely hearing the cheerleader’s protests as Fareeha rushed out to follow Angela.  Fareeha darted her eyes around frantically, searching for that tuft of blonde hair.   _Fucking up any chance of romance before it even started?  Nice one, Amari._

She ran into Lena, who was bustling around carrying empty red solo cups.  “Amari!  What’s got you looking so panicked?”

“Have you seen Angela anywhere?  Angela Ziegler?  Blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty smile?”  Fareeha asked, eyes still darting behind Lena’s head to try spot the person she was looking for.

Lena broke out into a knowing grin.  “Ah.  Didn’t know you were into blondes,” Lena said smugly.  

“Have you seen her or not?” Fareeha huffed in frustration.

“She just ran outside the front door.  Never seen the girl run so fast in my life, doubt she even exerci-” Before she could finish her sentence, Fareeha rushed out the door.  She looked around desperately and sighed in relief when she found the blonde sitting on the porch.

“...Angela?” Fareeha called out her name softly.  

The blonde didn’t look at her, her face set in an unreadable expression.

“Can I sit down?” When she got no response, the Egyptian cautiously sat down next to Angela.  They sat there for a moment, Fareeha wondering if Angela would ever acknowledge her existence.  Then she noticed that the blonde was slightly shivering in her sleeveless blouse.  

“You’re cold,” Fareeha stated.  Leaving no room for questions.

“No I’m not,” Angela huffed.

“Yes you are.” Fareeha proceeded to take off her varsity athletic jacket and place it over the quivering blonde’s shoulders.

Angela finally looked over at the basketball captain, pouting.  

“Stop that.  I’m s’posed to be mad at you right now,” Angela said.

That’s when Fareeha noticed the slight slur in the girl’s words.

“Angela… are you drunk right now?” Fareeha asked amusedly.   
“I only had wine tonight,” Angela whined and leaned into Fareeha’s shoulder.

“And how many glasses huh? ...How did you even get wine at a high school party?”

“I made Lena get me some,” the blonde then sat up and paused.  She looked to be thinking, very extremely, hard about something.  “I.. lost count of how many glasses, and I couldn’t ev’n drink it in a normal glass.  I had to use a...a cheap red solo cup,” she complained, resuming her position against Fareeha’s shoulder.

Fareeha cleared her throat.  She looked at Angela with a completely straight face and said, “Come on, Angela, no need to be so _whine-_ y.”

The blonde sat up and looked at the Egyptian with utter disbelief, while the captain tried to keep her twitching lips still.  “Go away.”

Fareeha burst out laughing, while Angela sat, looking unamused.  When she tried to place her arm around the blonde’s shoulders, however, Angela recoiled.  

“Ang-” the captain started to ask but was cut off by an insistent finger to her lips.

“No. You listen here,” The blonde then poked the captain in the middle of her forehead.  Fareeha’s eyes widened.  “You think you can invite me to a party and then proceed to grind against some...some cheerleader, and then come out here and be all...all cute?  No. No that’s not how this is gonna work here.”

The captain’s cheeks darkened slightly and her eyes widened.  “H-hey wait, it wasn’t even like that.”

Angela narrowed her eyes at the usually composed captain, but let her continue.

Fareeha sighed.  “Listen, long story short, we dated in the past.  That’s over, but to her, it isn't.  I’m not interested in her anymore,” Fareeha explained.

Angela stared at Fareeha for a long moment, while the captain steadily returned her drunken stare.    
Suddenly, Angela’s face twisted into a tight frown as her bottom lip began to quiver. Her brows creased and her nose and cheeks turned a light pink. She sniffled once, then twice… then collapsed into Fareeha’s arms, against her chest, her tears soaking the other’s shirt.

Fareeha started to panic.  Eyes widening, she cautiously put her arm around the distraught and very wine drunk blonde.  “Angela… are you alright?  I did not mean to upset you.”

“Ugh…” Angela sobbed, rubbing her tears and snot against Fareeha’s shirt.

The Egyptain snorted in amusement.  “Think it’s time to get you home.  Do you have a ride to your house?”  Fareeha rubbed the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yeah… Mei’s s’posed to be my ride. I dunno where she is, though,” Angela explained, her head slouching to the side as Fareeha rubbed her arm.

“... I definitely saw her sitting on Zayra’s lap earlier.  Think she will be occupied for the night.”  Fareeha thought for a moment.  “Is it okay if I give you a ride home?  I don’t drink, and I wouldn’t want you to spend money on an Uber.”   _And, I just want to spend more time with you._

Angela had already begun to giggle before Fareeha could finish her sentence. “Ooh, a ride…?” she mumbled, tracing her finger along the captain’s jawline.

Fareeha felt warmth blossom on her cheeks.  She nervously chuckled, “No, none of that.”  She mumbled, “Not tonight at least.”

“What?” Angela stuttered, lowering her hand and placing against her neck instead.

The Egyptian sucked in a breath sharply.  “Nothing!”  Fareeha gently removed the blonde’s hand and moved her arm around her waist. The captain stood the both of them up and supported Angela’s weight.  “Can you walk?” Fareeha softly said.

“No…” Angela whined, pushing her weight onto the other. “You have to carry me, or I’ll… fall.”

Fareeha chuckled.  “Okay.  That’s doable.  My car is parked across the street.  Hold on, tight.”  The captain then swept the blonde quite literally off her feet, carrying her like a groom would carry a bride on their wedding night.  

Fareeha grinned when the other squealed and carried Angela across the street, reaching her car and fumbling with the keys for her blue and gold Ford Mustang.  She unlocked the door and carefully placed Angela in the passenger seat.

“Where to?”  Fareeha asked when in the driver's seat.  

“Anywhere,” Angela mumbled, tossing her head to the side to stare at the other. “...just joking. I’ll direct you as we go. It’s 150 Caduceus Ave… just…” And just like that, Angela had passed out drunk in the passenger seat of Fareeha’s car.

Fareeha stared for a moment, processing if that really just happened.  She sighed to herself, “Good thing google maps is a thing.”

* * *

 

The dull pulse of a throbbing headache disturbed Angela out of her deep sleep. She winced as she rolled over, the light from her windows blinding her. Every slight movement she made felt like a chore. The events of last night caught up to her.  She wasn’t drunk enough to forget everything that had happened, but Gott did she want to forget.  Crying to Fareeha… touching her jaw… making a fool out of herself.  She groaned.  Angela couldn’t remember much after getting into the captain’s car, but she did faintly remember a soft kiss on her forehead before falling asleep.  Angela shook her head.   _Wishful thinking..._

Angela opened her mouth in a small yawn before sitting up dizzily. With a deep breath, she pushed herself off the mattress and stumbled over to her desk. She rubbed her eyes and picked up her phone, but her screen was too bright and her vision was blurred. _God, what time is it?_

As she placed the phone down, the opposite corner of her desk caught her eye. A single glass of water and two pills of advil lay neatly on a tissue. She blinked.  Who could’ve left this for her?  Verdammt, she couldn’t even remember what happened after she passed out in Fareeha’s car.  Angela raised the glass and sighed before taking the pills with a sip of water.  

Angela slowly made her way down the stairs, seeking her daily cup of coffee.  When she got to the living room however, she stopped, standing stock still.  

Fareeha was passed out on the couch, an arm thrown over her eyes and the other dangling over the side, legs sprawled carelessly.  

Angela stood with her eyes wide, staring at the Egyptian.  Fareeha stayed.  Why did she stay?  Should I wake her up?  Angela’s mind raced, she didn’t know what to do.  Did Fareeha get too tired to go home and just decided to sleep on the couch?  

To Angela’s horror, the captain started to wake up.  

Slowly, Fareeha opened her eyes, the sun reflecting off of her face. She winced and rubbed her eyes, her vision clearing. She grinned at Angela in a sleepy haze before her eyes widened, and she sat up quickly. Fareeha didn’t know if Angela remembered what had happened the night before, and didn’t want her getting any ideas.

“A-angela, good morning!”

The blonde unwillingly shuddered at the Egyptian’s raspy morning voice.  “Guten morgen, Fareeha,.” Angela nervously smiled. “...are you alright? I’m sorry I was such a… mess, last night.” She looked down towards the ground and winced slightly.  

“It’s fine,” Fareeha smiled.  “Stuff like that happens all the time, I’m used to looking after my teammates at parties anyway, because I don’t drink.  I’m glad you had fun last night.”  The captain rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “I hope you don’t mind me crashing here for the night.  I didn’t want to leave you at your house by yourself super drunk...so I decided to just sleep on the couch in case you needed me.”

Angela stared at the other wide-eyed for a moment. She had hardly realized it last night, but Fareeha had taken care of her since they had met at the party. Angela felt warm inside and flushed, a small smile spreading across her face. It was just like when Fareeha was in a tough situation at the game, but her help had shown she cared.

Fareeha’s smile faltered slightly, misreading Angela’s silence.  “Uh.  I’m gonna get going now, what time is it…” She grabbed her phone, squinting at the time.  “Shit, I’m late for morning workouts.”  Fareeha shot up, grabbing her keys and made her way to the door.

“Wait…!” Angela’s gaze shot up and she almost lunged forward at Fareeha. “I… how about I make breakfast for us. As thanks…?” she said, brushing her hair behind her ear as she walked towards the kitchen. She hoped Fareeha would stay, even if it was just for a little bit.

Fareeha looked conflicted for a moment.  She avoided her gaze, “I would love to Angela, but I really gotta go.”  Fareeha walked over to where Angela was standing again, fixing her intense gaze upon the blonde and gently took her hand.  “Believe me, I had a great time last night.  Definitely better than most of the dumb parties I have to sit through… Thank you for coming to my game.”  

Angela paused and couldn’t help but let a small frown creep onto her face. She didn’t exactly know why she was disappointed, but it was overwhelming.

Fareeha sensed a shift in the mood and her brow creased.  “Angela?  Are you okay?”

“It’s just…” she began, looking up at the other. “I want you to know I care,” Angela stared at Fareeha with worry in her expression.

Fareeha’s eyes widened in surprise for a quick moment.  “Of course, I know you care Angela.  You checked up on me in the locker room and patched me up.”  The captain squeezed the blonde’s hand before letting go.  “...I think I should go now though.”  The captain looked at Angela with a hopeful expression, “I’ll see you around.”  

Fareeha offered one last smile to the blonde before she left the house, closing the door behind her softly.

Angela waited until she heard the door shut before she sat onto her couch, where Fareeha had sat before.  She frowned.  Why did it feel like Fareeha was in such a hurry to leave?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter!! We'd greatly appreciate comments, it motivates us to put out more chapters faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_ Up.  Down.  Up.  Down.   _

Fareeha huffed as she pushed the barbell off her chest.  Her movements were stiff, her face set in a serious expression.   _ Too easy _ , she thought.  The captain added another 20 lbs to the bar, the weight reaching 150 lbs now.

_ Up. _

Fareeha shakily pushed the bar up, groaning in exertion, sweat pouring down her forehead.  She couldn’t quite get it up far enough, and the Egyptian started to panic.  She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable feeling of a crushing pain on her chest, but quickly felt the bar being lifted up and heard it be placed on the rack.  

Fareeha’s eyes shot open to see a disapproving frown on Zayra’s face.  

“Little Bird, I thought you knew better than to not bench more than your usual weight without spotter.”

Fareeha sighed and wiped the sweat from her face with her forearm, “I didn’t know what I was thinking.  Sorry, Zayra.”

“It is fine.  Why are you here so early?”  Zayra handed Fareeha a water bottle, and the Egyptian took big gulps in relief.  

“... No reason.”  The captain avoided her gaze.

The Russian just gave Fareeha a disapproving look.

“Would you stop looking at me like that?”

“Not until you tell me what is happening, little Bird.”

“Why do you even call me that?”

“Stop trying to change the conversation.”

“Gods, what if I just don’t want to talk about it?!” Fareeha made wide gestures with her hand, starting to feel frustrated.

Zayra looked pensive for a moment, then relented, her usual booming voice becoming soft.  “Listen, Fareeha, I know it is not like you to try benching a weight 20 lbs past your limit.  Whatever is going on with you, you can always tell me, and my lips will be sealed.”  The Russian placed a comforting hand on Fareeha’s shoulder.

Fareeha glared at the ground, but sighed.  She ran a hand through her sweat-mussed hair, “... I honestly don’t know what’s going on myself, Zayra.”

“Does it have to do with that blonde Angela?  Mei’s friend?”

Fareeha’s eyes widened.  “Uhm.  I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Zayra grinned.  “I knew it.”

“Fucking hell.  Fine.  I spent the night at her house last night.”

“WHAT?” Zayra shouted.

“NO!  It’s not what you think.  I dropped her off at her house because she was drunk and then just crashed on one of her couches downstairs because I didn’t feel comfortable leaving her alone when she was in that state.”

“... I see.  What is the issue then?”

Fareeha huffed and got up, starting to pace.  The Russian just waited patiently until Fareeha was ready to talk.  Eventually, Fareeha sat down on the bench again and put her head in her hands.

“...I think like her.”

Zayra tried not to let out a laugh at that.  She squeezed the Egyptian’s shoulder.

“That is great Fareeha.  I admit I am still confused as to why you seem so distressed?”

Fareeha looked up and said very seriously, “Do you honestly think I can be in a relationship right now?”

“Why not?”

“I’m basketball captain!  I had to leave early just this morning for workouts when she wanted to make me breakfast!”  Fareeha put her head in her hands again and whined, “Breakfast, Zayra, breakfast!”

Zayra chuckled once.  “Mei and I have a perfectly fine relationship, and I still manage to make time for her outside of basketball.”

Fareeha didn’t even seem to hear her, continuing her rant.  “She looked so crushed when I said I had to leave.  I don’t even think I’m in the right state of mind for a relationship right now.  All the girls who I talked to are either heartbroken or hate me.”

“There’s Sombra, she seems to be fine,” Zayra countered.

“Yeah but she’s...kind of crazy?”

“This is true.”

“Anyway, I can’t do that Angela.  She’s so sweet and nice… and she’ll do better without me.”  Fareeha sighed.

“You know that’s not true, Fareeha.  Give her a chance.”

“I… can’t,” Fareeha shook her head and got up, collecting her stuff.  “Tell Coach, I’ve been here since 6 AM and got my hour of workouts in.”  She left before the Russian could even get a word in.

* * *

As the bell rung, students made their way to their classes. Angela walked quickly through the hallways, feeling more energetic than usual. She felt less stressed and more confident. She also felt less afraid to attend her classes, especially knowing Fareeha was in some of them.

Entering her Spanish class, Angela took her seat and sighed, staring over at the desk Fareeha sat at. She hadn’t arrived yet, but she was excited to see the other. They never got to talk or have breakfast, so she hoped they would be able to talk during school instead.

Angela raised her head as the door opened and Fareeha walked in. The two made eye contact and Angela smiled. However, Fareeha diverted her eyes the other way and readjusted her backpack on her shoulder. A frown came over Angela’s face. What was that about? 

Instantly, Angela was filled with a sudden dread. Her stomach dropped and she looked down at her desk. Fareeha had also been acting a bit detached this morning as well. Had she said something too far last night? Did Fareeha only feel sorry for her? For the rest of the class period, Angela was too nervous to look over to where Fareeha sat. 

For the rest of the class period, Fareeha did not look back once.  Angela was distraught.  Fareeha looked stiff, just staring forward. It didn’t even look like she was engaged in the lesson. 

Class seemed to go by faster as the two were occupied with distractions. The sound of the bell ringing made both of them jump; Fareeha shot out of her seat and grabbed her bag. Angela also found herself rushing out of her seat, pushing past her desk. The rest of the class rose groggily, but still stared at the two in confusion. 

Fareeha rushed out the classroom. She felt like she was heating up.  It broke her heart to dismiss the blonde so coldly at the beginning of class, but she needed to do it.  Fareeha felt her gaze on the back of her head almost the entire period, and she just needed to  _ get out. _

Angela quickly followed behind Fareeha, who was still ignoring her completely. “Fareeha…!” she called out, catching up to her in the bustling hallway. Still, no response. Angela huffed and reached forward, grabbing the other by the wrist and stopping her. “You…!” she wheezed, her grasp still tight on her wrist. 

Fareeha, hardly winded, turned around to face the blonde. “What, Angela?” The captain said frustratedly. 

Angela’s knuckles whitened as her grasp became firm. She felt her air catch in her throat and she stared at the other wide-eyed. She hadn’t expected to get this far and nearly forgot what she was going to say in the moment. 

Swallowing dryly, she cleared her throat and straightened her posture. “Could we talk somewhere else?” Her eyes nervously shifted around the crowds that surrounded them. 

Fareeha’s brows creased together for a tense moment before she sighed and averted her gaze to the floor.  People had started taking notice of the two staring each other down in the middle of the hallway.  “Yeah.  Follow me.”  

Fareeha slid her hand to grasp Angela’s more fully.  She led the blonde into an empty classroom, pushing open the door and holding it open for the other before softly closing it behind her.  

Angela followed behind, entering the room before Fareeha and standing stiffly beside a row of empty desks. She wrung her hands in front of her.

Fareeha’s face was expressionless.  “So.  You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, I…” Angela weakly began. Her confidence seemed to fade the second that Fareeha became the confrontational one. “...Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?” she sputtered, putting her hands at her sides. 

“No! No.. I just…”  The captain ran her hand through her hair in frustration. 

“Then could you just tell me why?” Angela said, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence. 

Fareeha set her gaze above the blonde’s head. clenching her jaw and steeling herself for what she was about to say.  “I’m busy with basketball right now, and I can’t afford any distractions.”  She turned her head to the side and looked at the floor, “Besides, I didn’t want to give you any… ideas.” 

Angela stared silently at Fareeha before her gaze slowly drifted to her feet. It seems that it was a mistake to go to the basketball game, after all. It had only snowballed into the locker room, then the party… then waking up with Fareeha in her house. Everything was going too well… she should have known. 

“Okay.” Angela forced out. Her response stung her throat and her head felt hot.

“Okay.”  Still avoiding the blonde’s bright blue eyes,  Fareeha made her way out of the classroom.  “I’m… sorry,” the Egyptian forced out, her trembling voice betraying her emotions and the cold exterior she had tried to put up.  With that, she exited the classroom and closed the door behind her. 

* * *

Tears streamed down Angela’s face, blurring her vision as she walked herself home. The cold bit at her cheeks, stinging her wet eyes. She felt cold, lost, and once again, all alone.

Her keys rattled in her hands as she shakily lifted them to her front door. She stepped into her home and closed the door behind her, dropping her backpack and shuffling against the frigid hardwood floor. Her gaze fell upon her couch as she sniffed, rubbing her face. How could Fareeha be there only a few days ago, and now…? 

Angela sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. Fareeha had done what she needed to do, and Angela should respect that. But it was hard, harder than she imagined. 

She fell onto her bed, her arms outstretched across her pillows. Her phone sat on her nightstand but she hardly had the energy to reach it. Her plain beige walls and peach blankets seemed colorless, the air around her felt dry. 

Angela sat up, her hair tousled and her mascara crusted onto her cheeks. She suddenly felt exhausted and dehydrated. Picking up a water glass from her nightstand, she drank it slowly. How could even water not feel refreshing? 

She picked up her phone, unlocking it. 

_ No new notifications _ .

“Huh…” Angela sighed, “...as usual.” She went through her contacts, hovering her thumb over Mei’s. There was few people she could rely on, and she was one of them. Biting her lip, Angela pressed down on her contact, calling her. 

“Hello?” Mei’s voice called out. “Angela…? You never call me, what--”

“Fareeha and I…” Angela began, her head feeling heavy once more. 

Angela quickly held her phone away from her ear as Mei’s excited shriek blared through the phone’s speakers. Her heart sank and she groaned, rubbing her temples. She figured something like this might happen.

“Mei…” Angela said, but the other’s excited chants made her voice inaudible. 

“Oh, Angela, I’m so happy for you! You have to tell me everything, how did it happen, what did she say? Oh my god, was it at school? Did she--”

“Mei!” her shout filled her room, ringing against the walls. Mei went silent and a white noise echoed between them. “It’s… not like that.” 

The silence continued and Mei began to stammer. “Angela…”

“It’s not going to work out. She told me… herself.” Small tears slid down the sides of Angela’s face and her lip quivered. If she began to cry right now Mei might never leave her alone. 

“I’m so sorry… what happened?”

“She’s too busy with basketball… and… I’ll only be a distraction.” It hurt to say out loud, but it was the truth. It was exactly what Fareeha had said to her earlier that day.

“A distraction!?” Mei burst out. “Zarya is on the same team as her and we have plenty of time to be together. Are you sure it’s not an excuse?” 

“Mei, she’s… she’s captain.”

“And?”

“You know better than I that she only has time for important things!” Angela shouted at her friend, her tears falling onto her phone and down her face. Her breaths came out in heaves as she began to sob audibly. 

The two sat in silence as Angela cried against her pillow, her tears soaking the sheets. Mei’s voice could be faintly heard calling her name, but Angela didn’t care. She hit the end call button and rolled over onto her other side. Her body convulsed with her sobs and she clenched her fists.

Not only had she lost Fareeha today, but she had also shut out her only friend. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for herself. Angela felt isolated and all by herself. Frustration built up within her; why her? Why was it always her? 

Her breaths became slow and her crying had stopped. Angela found it difficult to keep her dry eyes open or to move her body. The day had weakened her more than she ever thought it could.

Angela closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. Hopefully when she woke, the pain would have eased. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, our hearts broke while writing this too. But don't worry, they both are super into each other! The angst won't last long, but every good story needs some drama am i rite?
> 
> Your comments and kudos motivate us to get the chapters out sooner! So feel free to drop a comment if you'd like <3


	4. Awkward Group Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our baby birbs are partnered together for a Spanish project. Awkwardness ensues.

**Chapter 4**

Fareeha lifted her backpack higher up her shoulder and sulked down the hallway.  Things have not been going well for the Egyptian.  Focusing on school work and basketball seemed like a good idea; however, she realized that was all she had. She ended up spending most of her time alone studying or training, only sometimes with her team. Yet, Fareeha still couldn’t face the truth— the fact that she had done this to herself. She refused to accept that it was her decisions that led to this feeling. 

    A few junior girls waved at Fareeha shyly as she passed by them in the hall.  She simply nodded in their direction.  Normally, the captain would puff up at the attention and throw her fans a charming smile, but now, she just wanted to be left alone.  The only person she truly wanted attention from is avoiding her like the plague, and Fareeha only has herself to blame.  

Fareeha made her way to the cafeteria and unceremoniously plopped down at the lunch table that she and her friends sat at.  Jesse, Zayra, Lena, Genji,  Akande, and Lucio made up the unruly bunch Fareeha sits with.  The Egyptian rested her cheek on her hand and listened to the conversation the group was having. Everyone seemed to be intently listening to Akande. 

“So there I was, about to be handed the ball.  We were down 4 points and there were 10 seconds left in the game.  I tell you, I seemed calm but my heart was racing fast.  Our center snapped the ball, and the quarterback handed the ball to me.  I run outside, and I see 3 linebackers running towards me.

“You see, we could not afford to lose.  It was the playoffs, and we needed this win. “  He took a breath, and Fareeha admitted she was as captivated as her friends despite her bad mood.   He grinned.  “I juked out the first guy, then straight trucked through the other two.  Laid them out on their asses.”  He gave a booming laugh.  “Not a chance!!!” 

Jesse leaned back and whistled.  “No wonder they call you Doomfist.  I was at the game with Hanzo.  Saw the play with my own eyes.  Of course, Akande won the game for us.”

Genji chimed in.  “I saw it too!  Fantastic technique!!!”

Akande puffed up from the praises.  “Best running back in the league right here baby.”  He smirked at Fareeha.  “You see, after Fareeha here laid down that half court shot and won that game against Blackwatch I knew I had to even the score.”

“By all means, keep trying to keep up with me, Akande.”  She smiled cockily back.  “That touchdown was impressive though.  Wish I could have been there to see it.”

“Yeah Fareeha was too busy staying home, probably staring at her wall,” Jesse said.

Fareeha rolled her eyes, “Fuck off Jesse.”

Lena perked up, “What’s been going on with you luv? All you do is train now.  Which is good I suppose, but have some time off ya know?” 

“I’m fine guys.”

“Why not hang out with Sombra?  Maybe you just need to get laid,” Jesse suggested.

“Fuck no.  She’s been trying to get back with me for ages, and I’m not into it.”

Akande threw his hands up in the air.  “Is that why she won’t let me smash?  I’ve been hitting her up for weeks!”

Fareeha snorted.  “Probably.  Don’t worry.  She’s all yours for all I care.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes and leaned forward with his hand on his stubble.  “You’re seeing someone aren’t you?”

“WHAT?”

“FAREEHA SEEING SOMEONE?”

“NO WAY”

“WHO TAMED THE BEAST”

The group erupted in questions while Zayra simply smiled knowingly. 

“No! I’m definitely not!”  Fareeha sighed tiredly.  “Can you guys just drop it please?”

The group exchanged worried looks.

“Hey man, you know you can tell us anything,” Lucio placed a hand on Fareeha’s shoulder.

“I know.  I just kind of ended it so it’s not going anywhere.” The captain avoided their gazes uncomfortably.

Thankfully, Lucio picked up on this and smoothly changed the subject.  “Hey! If any of you guys have a special someone you wanna bring to the upcoming dance and want a song request,  let me know!  I’m DJ’ing and I could play your special song,” he grinned.

Fareeha silently breathed a sigh of relief as she listened to the group excitedly talk about the dance.  She loved her friends, she did, but they love getting in her business.  Sure, it’s out of love, but she knew that if she told her friends that she actually caught feelings for someone all hell would be set loose.  The bell rung, and Fareeha got up, stretching her muscles, hearing her neck satisfyingly crack.

She had Spanish next.  Fareeha dreaded it with a passion. She made her way to class and plopped down into her chair.  Out of her peripheral vision a familiar figure made her way across the room, and shortly after, she felt someone’s stare burning into the back of her head.  Fareeha stared forward at the board and glanced at the clock.  One hour more. 

“Buenos dias, clase! Hoy, nosotros vamos hacer un grupo projecto,” said Senora Keck, Fareeha’s Spanish teacher said.

The class grumbled in unison.

“It’ll be fun! Pero, this may take more than one class though.  This is a major project, so I expect you to work on this outside of school with your partner.”  

Students started looking at each other with prospective groups, and Fareeha glanced a couple seats behind her to make eye contact with a cheerful Lena. 

“Not so fast, I’ll be choosing the groups for this project.” The class erupted in protest but the teacher went on, “I handpicked these groups for good reason! People who excel at this class will be paired with people who..well.. need a bit more help.  And some people will be paired with the same skill level as their own.  The groups will be posted on the board.  You may look at who you are paired with after class.” 

Fareeha started stressing.  If she gets paired with the person she can’t even bear to look at right now, she might actually drop out of the class. It was an actual possibility too.  She’ll admit, she’s… not the best at Spanish.  Her forte is more of math, physics and  engineering.  But a language her school is requiring her to take? She could care less.  And her lack of effort showed in her grades for this class.  But Angela. Fareeha inwardly sighed. Of course that girl is a genius and gets perfect marks on every test.  It would make sense to pair them together.  Fareeha closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer to Allah that it would  _ not happen. _

* * *

Angela broke out in a sweat as the teacher mentioned that there would be an assigned partner project. It wasn’t that she was worried about her grade. She feared being partnered with Fareeha, especially after their falling out. As the teacher mentioned it would be based on grades, it made her anxiety grow. Fareeha struggled in this class and Angela knew it; she never knew the answers to the questions and had a thick accent when she spoke.

Class seemed to go by extra slowly that day. Angela couldn’t help but allow her leg to shake up and down underneath her desk. Soon, there were only minutes until the bell rang and the teacher had begun writing pairs on the board: Lucio paired with Hana, Jesse with Oliva (Sombra), and Amelie with Lena. A small conversation could be heard in the corner of the classroom:

“Oy, we’ve been paired, luv!”

“Hmph.”

“I have a good grade so this should be a piece of cake! Wait a minute… does that mean you’re the one with the bad gr—“

“Let’s see you speak two languages already and be forced to take a third.”

“Alright, alright, I see your point…” 

The teacher continued to write names down in a list of pairs. For the most part, everyone looked happy with their groups. However, there were still a few people left to be paired up. Angela put her head down on her desk, shutting her eyes. 

_ “Mein Gott… please, just spare me…” _

“Alright, that’s all of them. Find your partners and organize your project outside of class! Adios!” 

Slowly, Angela lifted her head and gradually opened her eyes, scanning the board. At the very bottom were the last two names, printed neatly with the marker laying beside them: Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler. 

A wave of dread washed over Angela as her head met her desk once more.  _ “This cannot be real,” _ she thought to herself, her stomach dropping. After all she had done to embarrass herself and scare Fareeha away in a matter of days, this was what she would have to deal with now. 

In a haze, Angela spotted Fareeha’s shoulders rise and fall in what looked like to be a big breath.  Fareeha rose out of her seat and made her way over to Angela’s chair with an unreadable expression.  

Angela stayed frozen in her seat even when Fareeha stood by her desk.  The captain tilted her head to the side.  “Angela.  We are grouped together.” 

Obvious beads of sweat dotted Angela’s forehead and she reluctantly looked up as the other approached. Her hands were folded in front of her on the desk and her gaze was wide-eyed. Quickly, she forced a fake laugh and sighed softly. “Oh! I didn’t notice!” Angela lied through her teeth, forcing a fake smile. 

“Yes you did.” Fareeha contested, raising an eyebrow. 

“No I didn’t,” Angela stated and looked at Fareeha defiantly.

A tense moment passed between them as Fareeha narrowed her eyes at the blonde until she relented. “Okay.”  

She sat down at an empty desk next to Angela and crossed her arms, staring forward at the wall.  “So, what do you want to do for this presentation?”

“Well, we were assigned to showcase Spanish culture in a creative way.” Angela stated, looking over at Fareeha out of the corner of her eye. 

Fareeha remained quiet for a moment, her eyes looking down at the desk in front of her. Angela seemed frustrated; it was obvious in her tone of voice. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, thinking. Maybe it would alleviate some tension if they could just decide on a project together and get a good grade. Suddenly, Fareeha raised her head and turned to Angela. 

“Ummm.. how about art?”

“Art… that doesn’t sound so bad,” Angela muttered, turning to face the other. 

“We could make some art pieces displaying different aspects of Spanish culture, and then write a little something about it,” Fareeha suggested.

Angela nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. “Alright,” There was a silence between them and Angela looked away briefly before returning eye contact. “Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.”

Fareeha’s eyebrows raised slightly before her expression relaxed with a crooked grin in response to Angela’s statement. 

“Yeah, maybe it won’t be so bad.”

* * *

Fareeha parked her beloved Mustang outside of Angela’s house.  It was the weekend, and they had agreed to meet up to work on the project.  Fareeha had no time to meet up after school due to basketball practice, so they both begrudgingly agreed to give up their free time.  “Begrudgingly”. If she was being honest with herself, she didn’t mind spending time with Angela.  She might even be grateful that this project allowed her to be around the girl some more, even though the blonde was being a little shit right now.  She’s never seen Angela act this sassy.   She’s only been exposed to the cute, shy side of the other.  And in all honesty?  Fareeha liked that side of Angela (maybe a little too much).

The Egyptian grabbed the canvas papers out the trunk.  She had sketched on them on her own after practice.  She was proud of them.  People don’t expect her to be good at art because she doesn’t advertise it, but Fareeha was very interested in engineering.  She sketched out parts and machines and just kept improving, with her sketching and art skills.  The captain knocked on the blonde’s door and composed herself, relaxing her face into its neutral expression.  

The door opened to reveal Angela’s blank stare as she swung the door open, facing Fareeha. Clearing her throat, she held the door open wider and stepped aside. 

“Come in…!” she said softly, a bit of a forced smile spreading across her face. Angela watched as Fareeha walked past her, shuffling her shoes off. She closed the door and held her hands behind her back nervously. Fareeha was in her house once again, and this time she was awake for it. Wringing her hands together, Angela found that she was maybe more excited for this project than she had previously thought. A tiny part of her tried to tell her to be cautious, and to learn from experience. However, she had a feeling that this might be okay. Her confliction emotions still kept her confused. 

“So… I already started working on it,” Fareeha explained as the two walked into Angela’s living room. She had cleared a space on the floor so the two could have out their supplies.

“Ah, let’s see then,” Angela said, sitting down on her carpet. 

Fareeha put down the stack of canvas papers, holding up a couple at a time. Intricate sketches of architecture, monuments, daily life, and music were on each paper. Angela took one of the canvases in her hands, studying it. A detailed drawing of an old cultural event featured dancing, people, and food. Although it was only a rough draft, it almost looked good enough to be finished. 

“This is… wow. This is good,” Angela muttered, still staring at the pieces and taking in the vast detail.

Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.  Normally when she shows people her art, she’s used to the praise. But now, she felt nervous displaying her talent. It was no doubt that it meant something different coming from Angela. 

Angela blinked a couple of times, looking away shyly as well. “Ah, sorry. I don’t want to mess these up,” she explained, handing them back to Fareeha. She hadn’t noticed how long she had been staring for. 

“Oh, don’t worry…! Actually, since this is a partner project, it would be great if you could help me finish them.” Fareeha explained, placing the canvas papers in a stack. “Do you have any art supplies by chance?” 

Angela nodded, pulling out a cardboard box from under the coffee table she had moved aside. She placed it in between the two, opening the top. Inside was glue, scissors, glitter, and acrylic paints. A few brushes were scattered among the supplies. 

Fareeha’s eyes widened for a moment, “Thanks! This will definitely work.  I just need the paint.”

Fareeha grabbed a piece from the top of the stack and placed it in front of her.  It was picture of a woman performing the flamenco, a popular and traditional style of dancing in Spain.  The woman’s dress was intricately detailed. 

“Okay.  For this one, let’s paint her dress red and gold, use the smaller brushes. It’ll give it a sense of motion,” Fareeha explained, already grabbing the brushes and a blank piece of paper to mix paint on. 

Angela nodded, looking around hesitantly. Fareeha seemed to really know what she was doing, and she feared being a hindrance. “Maybe I should just do the research part of the project…? I feel like I’ll only get in the way,” she admitted, slowly picking up a brush. 

Fareeha shook her head.  “Of course not.  Here, help me mix these colors.”  The Egyptian squirted yellow, tan, and white on the paper. Looking up at Angela, she smiled slightly. “Try to mix it.”

Angela sighed, raising her brush and shaking it back and forth through the paint. She frowned, as it wasn’t mixing into gold right away. Instead, she had made a lump of swirly white, brown, and yellow paint. It looked awful. 

“Ugh… this paint must be old,” she grumbled, shaking the brush aggressively. Angela clenched her teeth, becoming frustrated with how slow the paint was mixing. Her wrist began to hurt and she groaned, her shoulders lowering. 

“I can’t even mix paint, how am I supposed to help finish the art?” she said, her tone irritated and impatient. 

Fareeha held back a chuckle.  “Let me show you.”  Without thinking, she moved close to the blonde, pressing up into her back and right shoulder, one hand coming to rest on the ground behind Angela’s back.  With the other, Fareeha softly grabbed Angela’s wrist and guided her through the motion of mixing.  She showed Angela how to fold the paint over itself with patience. 

“Acrylic paint mixes slowly, unlike watercolor…” Fareeha muttered.  She guided Angela’s hand slowly, until they created a beautiful color of gold.  “There,” Fareeha looked up and finally realized how close the two were.  Their faces were mere inches apart and they were essentially breathing the same air.  A tense moment passed between them, umber meeting blue, where none of them said a word.

Angela looked away, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.  She moved away a bit and cleared her throat.  “I-I think I got this now.  Thanks,” she softly said.

Fareeha backed up, “No problem.  Ah, I’ll start painting with this.  Let’s get this done.”

* * *

For hours, the two worked together on their project. At first it had started out as a burden, especially the fact that they were assigned partners...and the little hiccup they had in the beginning.  However, that quickly changed as Angela and Fareeha spent the afternoon together. Soon enough, they were playing music and laughing, all while finishing the art pieces. Not once was there awkward small talk as they told each other little stories and jokes, keeping the conversation strong.

At times their hands would bump, or their shoulders would rest against one another’s. But the tension was beginning to settle down. Although the stress between them was still present, it was no longer so overbearing. 

Angela felt better about Fareeha after the project. She was proud of them for being able to get past what had come between them and focus on something more important. Both of them understood the importance of overcoming, even in a situation like theirs. This time, a bigger part of Angela felt somewhat whole once again. Her once cold and empty house was now filled with laughter and presence. The company was almost nostalgic, and she couldn’t help but notice it. 

Soon, the sun began to set and the house grew dark. Warm light from the sunset spilled through the windows, illuminating the completed paintings in a reddish glow. The canvas posters were laid on plastic to dry, and the art supplies had been put back in the box. Fareeha and Angela sat across from each other, their conversation dwindling. 

“It’s getting pretty late… I’m happy with how our project turned out,” Fareeha noted, looking over at the paintings. 

Angela nodded, crossing her legs in front of her. “We make a great team.” 

Fareeha chuckled softly, sighing as she got up from her seat on the floor. She stretched out her back, her muscles straining. Angela sat up as well, standing before Fareeha. 

“I’d better get going. Thank you for having me over,” Fareeha said gently as she walked over to her shoes, slipping them on. 

“Of course, any ti--” Angela stuttered as she caught herself, clearing her throat. Perhaps she was beginning to push herself, and maybe even cross a line between them. “...it was nice.” 

Fareeha looked over at Angela for a moment before nodding, opening her front door. She took a couple steps down her porch before looking back over her shoulder. Her mouth was slightly parted, as if she were going to speak, but quickly she looked back towards her car.

Angela stared at the other, holding onto the cold handle of the door as Fareeha left. The sun had completely disappeared behind the trees, and a cold wind breezed past Angela, giving her goosebumps. Once again she felt a sense of longing, like she needed something, like there was something incomplete…

“Fareeha…!” 

The other turned around quickly, completely facing Angela’s house.

“...Thanks. For being… here today. Even after…” she paused, looking down at her feet. Angela’s blue eyes stood out against the cool shades that were casted from the sun disappearing in the horizon. 

Fareeha paused, looking briefly away before back at the other. Her facial expression was unreadable for a moment. However, she smiled wide and nodded.

“No problem, Angela.  I had fun today too.”

Fareeha turned back around and to her car. Her grin remained plastered on her face.  She felt like she had done something right, and it warmed her. 

Angela smiled back softly before shutting her door and returning to her living room. Her house had become dark without the natural daylight illuminating it, and she turned on some lights. The sense of emptiness had returned and she sighed, rubbing her arm. But, out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. 

Past her couch laid the paintings. All of them were painted with warm tones: orange, yellow, red, teal, and dark brown. Kneeling beside them, Angela picked up the first one that Fareeha and her had painted together, and studied it. 

She let out a deep sigh and placed the painting back down.  Their relationship was still a bit rocky, and most definitely not how it was before, but she felt like the afternoon had started to bridge the gap.

Angela couldn’t help but notice how it also filled a too-familiar sense of emptiness in her home as well. The warmth that permeated her home was a feeling that she knew she wanted, regardless of what she felt before. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! For some reason this chapter was painfully hard to write. The next will be good though. jealous!Fareeha incoming :)


	5. Get your Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Fareeha incoming...

**Chapter 5**

It’s been a week since Fareeha has talked to Angela.  They turned in their project and presented it in front of the class.  Speaking in front of people was not a problem for Fareeha, so she did most of the talking.  But Angela was all cute stutters and blushes.  Fareeha almost imploded.  They got a good grade on their project, which Fareeha desperately needed. It boosted her grade to a B.  And Angela.. a more comfortable high A. 

But, there’s no time to think about that right now.  She’s got a big game to worry about.  It was the playoffs now, and a rematch game with Blackwatch was next.  Blackwatch was still sore about their loss, when Overwatch made an amazing comeback.  Who knows how dirty they will play now that they have a score to settle?  Fareeha hoped that the refs would make better calls this time.  She and her team have been practicing overtime in preparation for this match.  If her hard work goes down the drain because the refs decide to be blind, she might actually slam another Blackwatch player to the ground again.  

Fareeha knew she had to keep her head up this time, however.  Her coach had told her very strictly that if she lost her cool, she will get punished.  She trusts that her team will be able to remain calm, but herself?  She got her hard-head and trigger-happy attitude from her mother.   _ Let’s just hope that Blackwatch doesn’t decide to be dicks again. _

* * *

The last period of the day had finished and the bell rang. Students flooded out of classrooms, some more excitedly than others. However, Angela took her time leaving her class, slowly exiting out the hallway and into the crowds. Others brushed past her and rushed for their lockers as she slowly shuffled beside them. She felt no pressure to hurry out of school-- she would end up at home by herself regardless of how fast she walked.

Sighing as she calmly entered her locker code, Angela heard a familiar voice nearby. She turned towards the noise and smiled as her friend began to approach. Mei walked up to Angela’s locker, resting against the one beside it. 

“Hey Angela. What’s taking you so long?” Mei asked, gesturing at the other’s books and backpack. School had been over for a while now and the hallways were beginning to empty, especially since it was a Friday. However, Angela had barely put a single textbook away. 

“Oh, nothing. I just don’t feel the need to rush,” she stated, continuing to put her things away neatly. “...How about you? How come you’re still here?” 

“I was helping Zarya bring her things to the locker rooms for the big game tonight. It’s the playoffs, haven’t you heard?” Mei said, her tone taking an excited edge. 

Angela paused her movements, putting a hand on her locker. The last time Mei had mentioned a game… it was what had started a mess that was painfully difficult to clean up. Her brow creased and she huffed, closing her locker door quickly. 

“Angela…” Mei said softly, extending her hand gently to the other’s shoulder. 

“This game… I don’t want anything to do with it.” Angela said, looking away from Mei. Her eyes were lined with pain and she frowned, biting down on the inside of her lip. 

Mei sighed, dropping her arm to Angela’s elbow. “I promise I won’t talk about it. But still…” she said as she walked to face the other. “I see how you walk home every day. Just promise me that if you feel lonely, you’ll come find us.”

“Us?” Angela asked quietly, her frustration beginning to settle. 

“Zen and I. We’ll be at the game, front row, just like last time. Even if…” Mei paused, smiling at Angela. “...it’s hard for you, we’ll make sure you have a good time.”

Mei’s smile warmed Angela and she found herself grinning too, even laughing a little with the other. She was thankful for Mei’s support and patience.

“Alright. I promise.” Angela swore, putting her backpack onto her shoulders. Smiling at Mei, she waved as the two walked in opposite directions. She felt a sense of safety knowing that at any time, Mei and Zen were willing to be there for her at a social event where she wouldn’t feel so lonely anymore. The strength that her friends gave her encouraged Angela to feel confident. 

* * *

Fareeha dribbled the ball nimbly between her legs and quickly passed it to Lena behind her back.  She rolled her shoulders and neck and heard a satisfying crack.  She and her team were about 15 minutes into warm-ups, and Fareeha was getting pumped.  She gestured to Zayra for a ball, deftly catching it and shot it from just outside the three-point line.  The ball neatly sunk into the net with a swish, and Fareeha smirked confidently.  She was ready.  

Lena jogged up beside her cheerfully.  “Oi! You excited for round two against these chumps?”

Fareeha grinned.  “You know it.”  She pursed her lips.  “I’m hoping they play fair this time.  But regardless, be careful out there.”

“You got it! I can handle bein roughed up a bit you know.”

“I’m sure you like that anyway,” Fareeha snickered.  

Lena gasped dramatically, “I do not!”

“Sure.  Well, if you don’t, then good luck with that French girl.”

“Ahh… perceptive, aren’t you?” Lena snickered, catching an incoming ball and taking it for a layup. Fareeha sighed and looked over at her team practicing. She knew they were all just as ready as she was, but… the thought of Blackwatch playing dirty and harming her team frustrated her. 

She led her team through warm-ups, all of them working a light sweat before the timer went off.  As the crowd cheered, the team made its way back into the locker room.  The gymnasium was full, even more packed than it was the last time they played Blackwatch.  If either teams lost this match, their season would be over.  

The team surrounded Coach Morrison.  He cleared his throat and began talking in his gruff voice.  “Alright ladies.  You don’t need me to tell you that this match will be difficult.  I doubt that Blackwatch suddenly had a change of heart and decided to play fair, but I hope that the refs will catch their fouls this time.  Regardless, I am counting on you girls to keep your heads tonight.  If you decide to.. Oh I don’t know… start a fight with another player, I will not hesitate to make all of you run until you collapse next practice.  Am I clear?”

“Yes, Coach!” the team replied.  

Fareeha herself looked somber however.  She pursed her lips. She knew that the fight she caused last time could have cost her team that match.  The refs could have benched her, and she would not have been able to play.  

Suddenly, a warm grip on her shoulder made Fareeha jerk her head upwards, only to meet Coach Morrison’s stare. His usual frown had turned into a calm smile. 

“Amari… you’ve got this. Don’t let last game get you down,” he said, patting her on the arm as he walked to the sidelines. 

Fareeha took a deep breath.   _ I’ve got a game to win.  Let’s do this. _

* * *

It was almost like Mei had somehow predicted exactly what Angela would be feeling that Friday night. Just as she had suspected, she had returned to her empty home, only to regret arriving alone. Sadness had begun to settle in and… she found herself at the Overwatch High gym faster than she could remember.

Once again Angela was pushing past crowds, trying to find the front doors to the gym. As soon as she entered, the overwhelming commotion almost made her turn back. It reminded her of the stress from last game and she hoped it wouldn’t be too much of a burden. Luckily, she quickly found Mei and Zen and took her seat behind them, sighing. 

“Angela, I knew you’d come!” Mei said happily, giving the other a small hug. 

“Wonderful to see you, Angela,” Zen mentioned, smiling. 

Angela felt a wave of relief wash over her as she sat with her friends. She felt like she belonged, even in such a huge room of so many people. 

“Hey, you guys.” Angela looked over at the court.  A familiar figure moved about, shooting practice shots routinely. She felt a confusing pressure in her chest as she watched Fareeha. Her efforts to get over the Egyptian had practically failed. Angela still knew that she had feelings for Fareeha. In fact, the project had only confused her more.  

Angela had hardly noticed how long she was staring at Fareeha until their gazes met. The other’s umber eyes stared back, almost eagerly. Just as quickly as they had made eye contact, it had ended as Angela forced her gaze away. Her face had begun to grow warm, and a familiar feeling returned. Still, she pushed the feeling away. This time, she would enjoy the game without distractions… hopefully. 

* * *

Fareeha worked up a sweat as she dribbled the ball in front of her.  It seems like Blackwatch was not as bold with their dirty playing as they were before.  The refs had called most of the fouls fairly, but some went under their radar.  Fareeha kept reminding herself that she needs to remain calm.  If she was going to outplay this team, she would do it fair and square and with a level head.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lena open.  She faked going to shoot but quickly passed the ball behind her back into Lena’s hands, not needing to turn her head to know she had completed the pass.  Lena went up for a layup but was blocked when a defender pushed her arm out of the way.  Fareeha tensed up waiting for a foul and blew a breath of relief when a sharp whistle sounded and Lena was given two free-throws.

Fareeha lined up on the side. She made eye contact with the Blackwatch player across from her and narrowed her eyes dangerously.  It was the player she got in a fight with last game, a tall lanky player with ginger hair.  “O’Deorain” was on the back of her jersey.  _ Her name is Moira.. I think.  _ Fareeha knows that’s she’s good, she was the only one who stood a chance at defending Fareeha last time.  It looks likes she’s been practicing like crazy too.  The score was tied, and kept fluctuating but returning to an even score.  It has been hard for Fareeha to break free and score this game.  She’s been double-teamed almost the entire match so far, but luckily she’s been able to pass the ball to her teammates when she got crowded.  Consequently, Lena was currently the lead player in points this match.  Fareeha and Lena made a great combo. 

   Lena cleanly made her two free-throws, giving Overwatch a two point lead, the score being 51 to 49 now.  Moira grabbed the ball as it fell through the net, and the game fell back into its aggressive rhythm. 

* * *

The game had become nearly a tie as halftime drew near. The crowd was heated and their cheers roared against the commotion of the players on the court. Mei stood tall, shouting at Zarya and the rest of the team… in a positive way, hopefully. Angela was having a hard time keeping up with her words.

“Get them, Zarya! Shā guāng tāmen!” Mei cried out. Even Zen was leaning forward in his seat, his attention fixated on the movements of the teams. However, Angela remained on the bleacher with her legs crossed in front of her and her hands folded in her lap. For some reason, she couldn’t feel herself getting into the excited mood that everyone else seemed to be experiencing. Something felt a little off for her. She was enjoying the game and didn’t mind the commotion for once… but the thrill she felt last game hardly matched what she felt now. 

There were seconds left on the clock as Overwatch dribbled the ball, attempting to break past Blackwatch’s defense. Angela observed quietly as Lena struggled to break past the enemy’s defense over and over. With only a mere second left on the timer, it was apparent there was no more time to take action. 

However, Angela thought wrong. At the very last moment, Lena used all her feeble upper body strength to hurl the ball towards the net. It was a desperate move, but it still caused the crowds to hold their breath. Even Angela found herself anticipating what would happen. 

The ball crashed against the backboard and a disappointment settled among the Overwatch crowd, while a wave of relief washed over the Blackwatch fans. But the ball was still moving as it ricocheted off the backboard at an angle directed right towards Angela. Her eyebrows raised and her jaw went slack as the ball shot directly at her in slow motion. She attempted to raise her arms to shield herself but they had been resting in her lap the entire time; she was not able to raise them quickly enough. Wincing slightly, she braced herself for a millisecond, as if it would make a difference. 

A fast blur and shoes squeaking against the clean hardwood floor seemed to fly directly in front of Angela. The ball was knocked away by the person who stood before her, just before it was too late. Her wince softened and her eyes widened as she stared into eyes as blue as her… wait, no, an  _ eye _ as blue as hers. The Blackwatch player stood tall in front of Angela, her short red hair brushed out of her face and her long nails filed sharply, almost into points… was that even allowed? She offered Angela a wide smile that was almost unsettling. 

“Wh…” Angela struggled to find words after what had just happened. Lena was about to make a crazy 3 pointer, and then the ball was going to hit her, and then a random Blackwatch player saved her? 

“Are you alright?” the other asked, her smile turning into a grin. 

Angela nodded, her body still frozen in shock. Gulping, she blinked a couple times and looked back up into the stranger’s eyes. One was a soft blue and the other… a strange shade of brown that almost could be red. 

The other stooped down to Angela’s height and looked at her intently. “Wouldn’t want anything to hit that lovely face of yours.”

Angela felt her face flush and a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. Soon enough, she was laughing and looking away from the other, towards the ground. A bit of flattery always felt good, and she needed it more than she thought. 

“That’s… very kind of you. Thank you for helping me back there,” she said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Of course. My name is Moira. I’ll see you around…”

“Angela…!”

“Angela… hm.” Moira said, offering one last smile as she turned around, walking to where her team was huddling at the other side of the court. Angela stared ahead mindlessly, still processing what had just happened, and so quickly. Running her fingers through her hair and sighing, she looked around for where her friends went during halftime. 

* * *

Fareeha seethed.  She stood in place, almost helplessly, as she watched the basketball ricochet off the backboard hard and make its way directly towards Angela’s face.  Lena had desperately tried to make a basket from half court before the buzzer sounded but she put too much power into it.  Fareeha was on the opposite side of the court from Angela.  She was fast, but there was no way she could have intercepted that basketball.  

But there she was. Moira fucking O’Deorain, stepping in and saving Angela like she was a prince saving some damsel in distress.  She watched as the two exchanged some words to each other and Angela looked up at Moira in…awe? Fareeha could feel her blood boiling.  She clenched her fists.  She knew she was getting dangerously angry but she couldn’t rip her eyes away.  

Angela laughed at something Moira said and that was it.  Fareeha began making her way over to the two, ready to throw the lanky ass player to the ground before two arms, one very muscular and one tiny, on either side of her lifted her off the ground and started dragging her towards the locker room.  Fareeha simply closed her eyes and sighed, trying to calm down. 

“Fareeha. No,” came Zayra’s scolding voice.

“Bad Fareeha bad! Don’t worry luv, we have come to save you from making a very bad decision,” Lena said in her unmistakeable British accent. 

Fareeha breathed out a long a breath. “Let me go,” she said softly. 

The two teammates looked at each other worriedly before letting their captain go.

Fareeha stood and straightened up. She cleared her throat and tried to smile reassuringly at the two.  

“I’m fine, guys, I promise. Let’s just get to the locker room for halftime.”   

 Lena shrugged and bounced off to the locker room.  Zarya looked at Fareeha disapprovingly before she laid a hand on her shoulder.  Before she could open her mouth however, Fareeha cut her off.

“Please don’t start lecturing me again.”

“I wouldn’t have to anymore, Little Bird, but you insist on making dumb decisions.” 

“That O’Deorain girl was flirting with Angela.”

“Yes. But you and Angela are not together.”

Fareeha opened her mouth to retort but promptly closed it.  She sighed.  “I know. And it’s my fault.”

Zarya squeezed her shoulder.  “Why don’t you just tell her how you feel after the game?”

Fareeha looked away. “Maybe.” 

* * *

The game returned and the players set up their spots on the court. Blackwatch took the offense while Overwatch set up their defense at the net. There were already excited shouts from both supporting crowds, and the timer had just begun.

Overwatch’s defense was crumbling against Blackwatch’s offensive power. The point guard had managed to weave past every obstacle, all the way through the key. Fareeha saw an opportunity to block the sneaky layup, but before she could react an arm swung in front of her, blocking her movement. Moira stood between Fareeha and the net, allowing her teammate to drive through for the shot. It was impossible for Fareeha to break through without fouling Moira; it was more likely that Blackwatch would score points with free throws. 

Still, the point guard scored the layup and the Blackwatch crowd went crazy. Angela tapped her foot against the floor, a little more invested in the game now.  Fareeha seemed to be playing a little sloppy after halftime.  Angela couldn’t figure out why.  The athlete was on top of her game for the first two quarters, but now she was missing most of her shots.  Angela glanced at the scoreboard.  Blackwatch was now leading by 7 points.  

“Oh no,” Mei said softly, sitting back down on the bleacher beside Angela.  

“This does not look good.” Zen said quietly, leaning back in his seat. Everyone was beginning to notice a lack of effort from Overwatch; it was too obvious.  

The third quarter ended and the shrill buzzer almost made Angela jump. Overwatch was aggressively called into a huddle as Coach Morrison went over their plays. The team looked exhausted and weary, and Coach looked angry. However, Blackwatch looked ready as ever for the last quarter. This was an incredibly important game; it was the last game they would ever play in high school if they lost. Angela worried that if Overwatch didn’t get their heads on straight now, they would regret not having the chance later.

From a distance, Angela saw Zayra pull Fareeha to the side, away from the huddle.  Fareeha gestured widely with her arms and looked distressed.  Angela couldn’t help but feel...worried.  What could have made the athlete so mad?  Blackwatch did not seem to be playing dirty this time around.  Zayra grabbed onto Fareeha’s shoulders, speaking intensely to the captain, seeming to be grounding her.  

Before she knew it, the whistle blew sharply and the game resumed its rapid pace.  A Blackwatch player passed the ball to Moira.  She dribbled, looking intently for a teammate to pass to.  Seeing an open teammate, she tries to throw a pass.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Fareeha darted in and grabbed the ball out of the air.  The crowd roared, and Angela found herself on her feet, cheering alongside with them.  The captain broke away fast to the opposite basket and performed an easy lay-up, no defenders able to catch her.  

As the game progressed, it seemed like Fareeha had a new-found energy.  At this rate, it looked like the captain would achieve another triple-double for her season.  Angela bit her lip and looked at the scoreboard again.  The game was back to its neck-and-neck pace, with the score now tied.  Every time a team would earn a lead, the other would quickly match it with points of their own.  

The timer was counting down and rapidly approaching zero.  Both teams were scrambling.  

_ 10… _

A Blackwatch player broke free from her frantic defender.

_ 9… _

She stepped back and shot from the three-point line as the crowd held their breaths.

_ 8… _

She missed!

_ 7… _

Zayra leaped up and grabbed the rebound, as Fareeha sprinted.

_ 6…5... _

Both teams ran to the opposite side of the court.

_ 4 _ ....

Fareeha, ahead of both teams, waved her hands, signaling that she was open.

_ 3… _

Moira caught up to Fareeha.

_ 2… _

Zayra lobbed up the ball perfectly, setting Fareeha up.

_ 1… _

Fareeha leaped up, Moira scrambling to try to block…

_ BEEEEEEP _

Fareeha slammed the ball into the net, viciously dunking on Moira.  The Blackwatch player fell to the ground, as Fareeha caught onto the net, holding onto it with both hands and her legs dangling.  

The crowd went insane, and Angela couldn’t help but scream with them.  She jumped up and down with Mei and hi-fived Zenyatta.  The gym was louder than it had ever been.  Overwatch players were off the benches running around the gym, Lena was rolling around on the ground.  Zayra was giving a hearty laugh at the  _ utter  _ disrespect Fareeha just showed.  Blackwatch players and fans had their hands on top of their head, unable to believe what just happened.  Moira got up with the help of her teammates and dusted herself off indignantly.

Fareeha landed back on the ground and gave a massive grin.  Almost immediately after her shoes hit the gym floor, her team was on her.  They lifted her up and carried her around, and Angela saw the widest smile on her face.  Angela hasn’t seen the Egyptian this happy in a while, and she couldn’t help but feel happy with her.

* * *

Fareeha toweled her hair off after showering in the locker room.  She put on her black muscle tee and faded jeans and checked herself in the mirror.  She felt great.  After she got her act together and was placed in the game again, she was on fire.  Fareeha and Lena made a great team, dashing around defenders and being a one-two combo of dangerously accurate point guards.    

And it felt so  _ fucking _ good to dunk on Moira.  The redhead was making eyes at Angela the rest of the match. It made Fareeha’s blood boil, but she knew that all she could do was outplay the other.  And that she did.

Fareeha was never the possessive type.  Her reaction to Moira and Angela’s interaction tonight surprised her.  Her thoughts dangerously bordered calling Angela  _ hers.   _

So off her game-winning high, Fareeha decided to do something about her feelings.  She was going to tell Angela how she felt.  

Fareeha smoothed out her hair, adjusted her hair beads and gave the mirror her signature grin.  She was ready. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag.  She walked out of the gym.  She knew Angela should be there. Fareeha had asked Mei and Zarya to stall.  

She rounded the corner with bright eyes and a hopeful smile… but what she found immediately crushed her.  

Angela and Moira were standing by the wall, Moira was standing a comfortable distance away, but in Fareeha’s eyes, she was  _ way too fucking close.   _ Angela seemed to be laughing at whatever Moira was saying.  

Devastation.  Is all she could describe feeling in that moment.  She wanted to be the one making Angela laugh.  And she was tired.  Tired of being angry again. What if Angela was better off without her? All that Fareeha has done so far is cause Angela hurt and pain.  Maybe the lanky redhead will treat her better…

With a heavy heart, Fareeha turned around and quietly made her way from the gym.   _ You may have won the game, but you’re a loser, Amari.   _

* * *

Fareeha tiredly sipped her red solo cup filled with water.  She was slumped on Lena’s couch with a tiny party hat on top of her head.  She needed some party spirit, she was told by an always chipper Lena.  She had grumbled in response but accepted her tiny hat.  

So there she was, the MVP of the team, sitting and looking displeased by herself on a couch while a high school party raged around her.  Her friends had come by to try to cheer her up to no avail.  She seemed to be sucking the life out of everyone who sat next to her. 

Even Amélie and Hanzo seemed to be having a better time than her.  The usually broody and dangerous looking teens were dancing with their partners, Lena and Jesse (respectively).  She was happy for them.  

Fareeha felt a weight on the couch next to her and a seductive hand makes its way up her arm.  She didn’t even need to look over to know that it was Olivia (Sombra).  Especially with the nails she felt.  What a pillow princess. 

“Not in the mood, Olivia.”

“Aww, what’s wrong? Usually, you have a good time in the first few hours of the party at least. But now you’re pouting already?” Olivia slid her fingers along the captain’s jaw and poked her lip. 

Fareeha batted away her hand, “Then why don’t you keep Akande some company? He’s in a better mood than me.”

“Hmm.. he’s an option but right now I want a more feminine touch.” 

“What, you mean me fucking you for hours and then maybe getting head in return?  No thanks.”

Olivia simply laughed devilishly and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  “Stop playing games, Fareeha.  This whole cat-and-mouse thing was fun but now I’m getting tired of it.”  The Latina leaned in close with her lips ghosting Fareeha’s ear, “Why don’t we take this upstairs?”

Fareeha sat there for the moment, with her eyes closed.  She seethed silently until she finally got up abruptly, promptly pushing the cheer captain away from her.  “Enough Olivia!” Fareeha almost yelled.  “You’re obviously not getting the hint, so I’m going to spell it out for you. I don’t want to get back together with you, and I don’t want a casual fuck.  So just… go.”

Olivia was uncharacteristically stunned for a second, wide-eyed.  Quickly she regained her composure, and she glared at Fareeha.  “Whatever.  I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Fareeha, but I’m officially over it.”  The cheerleader got up and purposefully walked away.  

Fareeha took a deep breath and exhaled.  She looked around her at the party.  All her friends were having a good time.  Olivia even started talking to an Asian girl.  Hana, Fareeha thinks her name is.  It seems like she’s just been driving all the people around her away.  Unintentionally or not.  

In a haze, Fareeha walked outside, brushing some drunk teenagers out of her way.  She sat down on the same bench that she sat on with Angela.  As memories flooded into her mind--  _ What the fuck am I doing? _

This wasn’t Fareeha. She wasn’t the type of girl to wallow in self-pity and reminisce over some stupid bench.  And she  _ definitely  _ was not the type to let  _ her _ girl get taken by someone else.  Fareeha knew what she was going to do.  

So she got up, drove to Angela’s house, walked up to her door, and knocked on it. 

And when a sleepy, fussed-up-hair Angela opened up the door, blearily rubbing her eyes, Fareeha cut off her confused greeting with a fierce kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not checked over! Pardon the typos. We really wanted to write Fareeha's highlight intro somewhere because hello it's a basketball au how could we not so here ya go. Also hope you guys are noticing the subtle voice lines added into this fic.
> 
> Leave some comments if you enjoyed! They motivate us to get the chapters out faster.


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's got to give.

**Chapter 6**

Angela stood still with her eyes open in shock.  She didn’t know what to think.  Fareeha, _incredibly aggravating Fareeha_ , suddenly showed up at her door in the middle of the night and is now kissing her.

At first, the kiss was merely just a surprise.  But now, as the two stood there together in silence, Angela realized that it was not a good surprise.  Different conflicting emotions swirled violently in Angela’s chest: relief, lust, and...anger. She could not deny the fact that she almost enjoyed the feeling. However, she knew better than to listen to her heart at the moment.

Her brow creased and she felt a burning sensation in her throat, like she was going to yell. Pursing her mouth shut, Angela pushed the other off of her abruptly. Fareeha stumbled back slightly, her foot skidding backwards.

“Wha-”

Breathing hard, Angela yelled, “Fareeha, what the hell are you doing?!”  Angela had so many questions.  All the Egyptian has done was confuse her.  One moment Fareeha was taking care of her, showing interest, and then the next, the captain was giving her the cold shoulder.  And now here she was, kissing her on her doorstep.  It seemed like a joke, a cruel cruel joke.  

Fareeha turned her head back to look at Angela, her gaze steady and strong.  “Angela… I know all I’ve done was treat you like shit.  And you have every right to be mad at me.”

“I am!  You made me feel special… and then you left,” Angela wrapped her arms around herself protectively and looked away.

“I.. you don’t even have to forgive me.  I know how I’ve been acting was so fucked up, but - hey, look at me please?”  Fareeha tried to move her head to meet Angela’s downcast gaze.  When the blonde reluctantly lifted her gaze to meet the Egyptain’s, Fareeha shakily said, “Please hear me out.  If you don’t want anything to do with me after this, then I’ll be gone.  I won’t bother you again.  I promise.  Just please, listen to what I have to say.”

Angela opened her mouth to speak but slowly closed it as the other continued to talk. Fareeha didn’t seem her usual confident self. Instead, she was stuttering and stumbling over her words, sacrificing her dignity on Angela’s front porch at 1 AM. Even after everything that happened between them, Fareeha was still adamant about talking to her right this moment. Whatever she had to say was clearly important.   

“...Okay.” Angela muttered. She stepped to the side and nodded, allowing Fareeha to step inside, slipping off her shoes on the way in. As soon as the other entered, she shut the door gently behind them.

Fareeha took a deep breath and steadily gazed at Angela, who stood with her arms crossed and a cold expression on her face.

“When I first saw you in Spanish class, I couldn’t get you out of my head.  You were beautiful…  You _are_ beautiful.  I didn’t believe in angels, until I saw you.”

Angela stared ahead at the other blankly. She hardly moved a muscle in her face as Fareeha spoke.

Fareeha continued on.  “As time went on, I found out that your looks aren’t the only thing attractive about you.  Your brains and intelligence…  they’re something else, Angela.  I’m okay with my grades, but God, you’re a genius.”  Fareeha dropped her gaze, uncharacteristically shy.  “I, uhm… I always stared at you in that class period.  I don’t know if you noticed.  I, kind of, really looked forward to it because I got to see you, and I never saw you around school other than Spanish class.”

The Egyptian looked up, a slight blush dusting her dark cheeks, not waiting for a response to her admission.  “A-anyway, it was incredibly frustrating that I couldn’t get you out of my head.  Olivia and I dated for a couple months, but it ended disastrously, due to a few reasons.  First of all, she’s crazy.  But obviously, I had my eyes on someone else.  I tried having a few flings with other girls but it never worked out for the same reason.”

‘You’re not like the other girls, Angela.  Your intellect and your beauty render me speechless.  I couldn’t find a way to talk to you when it seemed like we have nothing in common.  So when Lena and Mei finally pushed you to go to my game, I knew that was my chance.  And after getting to know you more, every new thing I’ve come to learn about you has made you all the more amazing to me.”

Stammering, Angela took a deliberate step forward, her arms still crossed. “Then… then why did you leave?” she demanded, staring at the other with a pained look.

Fareeha closed her eyes and took a deep breath.   “I was scared, Angela.  I… never had a serious relationship before, and now that I finally got to talk to you I kinda freaked out.  I’m so busy with basketball, school, and pursuing college scholarships.  I…” Fareeha looked at the ground and said in a shaky voice, “...didn’t want to treat you like my mom treated me.  She was so busy with her work, she never made time for me.  And it hurt.  I didn’t want to cause you the same pain.”

Fareeha ran her hand through her hair.  “I thought that if I pulled out of this, gave you the cold shoulder, that it would be better for the both of us.” The Egyptian dryly chuckled, “I believed that if I stopped, I wouldn’t end up falling for you.  Turns out, I already have.”  

As Angela scrambled for words, a silence hung between them. Hot tears began to fill her crystal blue eyes as her arms dropped to her sides. Almost reflexively, Fareeha took a few steps forward, hand out to grab Angela’s.  But she was unsure how close she should get, or how Angela felt.

Fareeha’s arm dropped to her side, and voice cracking, she said, “I’m so sorry, Angela.  I’m so fucking sorry.”  

Without making a noise, Angela stumbled forward and threw her arms around the other’s neck, sinking her face into Fareeha’s shoulder. Instantly, Fareeha embraced Angela around her waist tightly, shakily sighing in relief with her chin on top of a blonde head.

“Angela?” Fareeha gently questioned, after a moment of silence.  

Exhaling a shaky breath, Angela unapologetically wiped her face on Fareeha’s shirt and looked up at the other. Her face was tinged with red on her nose and cheeks, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her lip quivered slightly before breaking into a small smile.

“Fareeha… I didn’t realize you really felt this way.” Angela explained, still staring at the other. “I never really understood how you felt. Thank you for opening up to me, but…”

Fareeha’s eyes widened as Angela paused. Their eye contact broke as Angela looked away and to the side. She bit her bottom lip nervously. Had she just made a huge mistake?

“...you’re a huge idiot.” Angela said in her most serious voice. She glared at Fareeha intently and watched her face twist in confusion. Angela’s poker face began to break as she watched Fareeha’s expression. Snorting, she laughed, leaning into the other again. Soon enough, Fareeha laughed along with Angela as the two embraced, holding each other in the entrance way of Angela’s house.

Fareeha swayed them both back and forth in a comforting manner.  “Let’s start over.  I want to do this the right way.  How about I take you out on a date?”

Angela confidently nodded.  “I would love that,” she smiled.

Fareeha grinned.  “Great!”  She hummed, thinking.  “Since it’s Friday night now, or early Saturday morning I guess, I can pick you up at noon and we can maybe have a picnic?  Crap wait I need to make you food.  Do you like sandwiches?  I can make pretty good ones.  And then we can go to the drive-ins!  That new Star Wars movie looks good!  Do you like Star Wars?  We can watch something else if you want. May--”

“Fareeha,” Angela interrupted, placing her hands on her arms. Fareeha flexes subtly. “...how about we talk plans tomorrow? It’s almost 2 in the morning… and I think you need some rest.”

“O-oh right,”  Fareeha chuckled embarrassedly. “I should get going and let you sleep.”

Angela wrapped her arms around the other’s neck and gazed up at the captain through her lashes.  “You’re not staying?”

Fareeha stared for a moment.  “N-no…”  
Angela frowned, “It’s really late Fareeha, and you’re tired.  You don’t have to drive home.”

“Are you sure your parents won’t mind?” The Egyptian questioned.

Angela looked away for moment, “No, they’re not home.”

Fareeha sensed the blonde’s discomfort, so she swiftly changed the subject.  “Okay, Angela.  I’ll stay.”

Angela looked at Fareeha with a small smile, “Good.” She slowly stepped away from their embrace and headed down a hallway. “I’ll get some blankets for you,” she said as she walked towards cabinets.

Fareeha watched Angela walk away as she wandered into her living room. There was a pretty big couch, a coffee table, and a TV. There weren’t many decorations around- it felt empty.

Fareeha sat down on the couch, and before she knew it Angela walked in with a few fuzzy-looking blankets.  The blonde set them at the end of the couch.  

“Thank you,” Fareeha said kindly, taking one of them. Angela walked towards the front of the couch, sitting beside the other. She took a blanket from the pile and wrapped it around her shoulders, crossing her legs.

“Is it alright if I share the couch with you tonight…?” Angela asked quietly, looking at Fareeha out of the corner of her eye. Fareeha was spending the night at her house, and this time Angela wasn’t drunk and embarrassing herself. She was going to make the most out of this second chance.

Fareeha looked away, her face flushing slightly. “B-but what about our date first?”

Angela laughed gently, putting her hand over her mouth.  “I think it should be okay.”

Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck.  “O-okay.  Let’s go to your bed then.”

Angela giggled, “Wow, now here you are being so bold.”

The captain flushed even darker and spluttered, “Not for that!”

Still giggling, the blonde gently held the other’s face and gazed at her in adoration, “I know, I’m just teasing you.  Who knew I could get such a reaction out of the ever composed Fareeha Amari?”

Fareeha grumbled.  “Let’s just go to bed.”

Angela stood up and took Fareeha’s hand, leading her to her bedroom. At first, Fareeha stood in the doorway with uncertainty, looking a bit nervous.  Angela climbed into her bed and pulled the blankets over herself, patting the space next to her shyly.  

“Are you going to join me?” Angela asked quietly. Moonlight was spilling through her window, illuminating part of her face and her light hair.

Fareeha cleared her throat, nodding as she approached the bed. She pulled her jacket off of her shoulders and hung it on the bedpost. Hesitantly, Fareeha lifted the corner of the blanket, and slipped into the sheets next to Angela. She lay flat beside the other, her arms at her sides awkwardly.

Angela shuffled over, putting her head on Fareeha’s shoulder and attempting to move her arm up. Silently, Fareeha lifted her arm and flushed as Angela rested against her chest. She wrapped her arm gently around Angela, unsure if the other was comfortable. However, she seemed happy and her breathing became slower and quieter.

Fareeha smiled, her eyes closing slowly as she leaned her head back.

“Goodnight, Angela.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! It was short, but it was important. 
> 
> We really enjoyed writing flustered Fareeha. She just really likes Angela, okay. And keep in mind she's never really cuddled before. Her most serious relationship was with Sombra, and they just had sex and left it at that. 
> 
> Also, Fareeha takes one for the team and sleeps with her jeans on. We forgot to write out the fact that she took off her tiny party hat from the last chapter, so you can imagine her with the hat on or not.
> 
> The next chapter will be much longer, our lovebirds are going on a full day date. 
> 
> Leave some comments if you'd like, they motivate us to get out chapters faster (and also make our day).


	7. First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds go on their first date.

**Chapter 7**

Sun streamed in through the window at a drowsy 7 AM on Saturday morning, waking up a soundly sleeping Fareeha.  She felt herself holding onto a comforting and warm weight in her arms, and her eyes slowly blinked open.  Upon seeing the tuft of blonde hair, the night’s events came rushing to Fareeha’s memory, and she couldn’t help the small content smile that crept onto her face.  

 _Angela was finally in her arms._ The person who has yearned for was with her.  Fareeha had truly thought that Angela wouldn’t give her another chance, but luckily the blonde decided to try… whatever they had.. again with her.

Fareeha softly sighed and buried her face into the blonde’s hair and tightened her arms around a petite waist. _I won’t screw this up again._

Hearing soft snores emitting from Angela, Fareeha realized that she was still soundly sleeping.  The captain cast her eyes about the room, finding a clock and squinting at the time.  

_7:30 AM._

Fareeha’s eyes widened; Saturday morning basketball practice started at 8.  Gently, as to not wake the still slumbering blonde, the Egyptian slowly removed her arms from around Angela.  She crept out of bed, forcing down the angst of leaving the warm cocoon of sheets and Angela’s warm form.  

Fareeha searched the room for her things, picking up her phone, wallet, keys, and jacket.  She scanned the room one last time, gazing fondly at Angela one last time. Turning to leave, her eyes fell on a neatly organized desk; binders were stacked in the corner, with a neat cup of pens and paper next to it.

An idea popped into Fareeha’s head as she quietly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, scribbling down a quick note. Smiling as she capped the pen, Fareeha left the message on her desk and quietly left.

* * *

A warm light peeked through Angela’s blinds and brightened her room. She groggily rubbed her eyes, squinting as she gazed around. Sighing and sinking back into her pillow, Angela turned over and flung her arm over… nothing. Her eyes widened as she realized that Fareeha was gone. Sitting up in her bed, she scanned the room for any sign that she was still here. But, there was nothing; no wallet, no keys, no phone.

Angela stood up out of bed, grabbing the clock on her nightstand. It was only 8, why did Fareeha leave so early? Anxious thoughts filled her head: Had she done something wrong last night? Was Fareeha’s caring attitude all in her head? Most importantly, had she made the same mistake all over again?

She rubbed her eyes and stumbled across her room, throwing on a sweater that rested on her desk chair. Frowning, Angela realized that her things were out of place, and a small note rested in the center of her desk.

Pausing, Angela carefully lifted the note off of the desk and scanned it quickly.  She gave a small sigh in relief after reading Fareeha’s scrawled writing.

_Good morning Angela!_

_I’m sorry to leave you so soon, but I had to leave for 8 AM basketball practice.  I’ll come back at noon.  Dress casual :)_

_Fareeha_

Angela smiled and dropped the note on her desk again.  Fareeha had just left for basketball.  Angela almost felt bad for jumping to the conclusion that the Egyptian had changed her mind again, but she knew that she a good reason to doubt the captain after all that has happened.  She was aware that this could be an enormous mistake all over again, yet she accepted it anyways.

_We’ll have a lot to talk about today…_

* * *

Angela still found herself groggy for the first part of her morning.  However, as time started to go by, the blonde felt a familiar feeling of nervousness begin to settle in. Anxiously moving around her house, she rushed through her morning routine. After her shower, she’d dug through her drawers and closet for the perfect outfit. Angela decided on a light yellow sundress and jean jacket with white sneakers.

She was almost entirely ready to go but, when she looked in the mirror, she realized how badly she’d neglected her hair. Sighing and rushing back to the bathroom in a last minute attempt to style it, Angela gave up. She threw her hair up into a ponytail, her side bangs falling around her face. Angela couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed in herself. She wanted today to be special, but she still looked so ordinary.

She heard someone knock on her door.   _Fareeha._ Angela gave herself one last glance in the mirror and made her way down the stairs.

The blonde opened the door to find a well-dressed Egyptian with her hand raised to knock again.

“Hi, Fareeha,” Angela said with a shy smile.

“Hey,” Fareeha dropped her hand upon seeing the blonde, and smiled warmly.  “You look great, Angela,” her eyes giving the other a once over.

“Thank you,” Angela said softly, and tucked her hair behind her ear, looking at Fareeha’s outfit.  The captain had abandoned her normal attire of a muscle tee and basketball shorts and is now wearing a nice white button-up shirt,a pair of blue jeans, and white vans.  “You don’t look so bad yourself.  That shirt looks great on you.”  Fareeha’s rolled sleeves accentuated her arms beautifully, and the shirt itself hugged her figure.  

Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck bashfully, and Angela bit her lip. “Thanks,” is all she mustered out.

Angela smiled, “Should we get going?”

“Of course,” Fareeha offered her arm to the other and led the way to her car.

* * *

After a 15 minute drive filled with soft radio music and comfortable small talk, the two arrived at their location, Oasis Park.  The large park was in the middle of town, near a few streets and a restaurant. Others walked along the sidewalks, lined with bushes and pots filled with flowers and other plants. It was lush, palm trees bordering its perimeter, and had a quaint pond in the middle of it. The air was warm and clean, with a light breeze and clear skies. Fareeha parked her beloved Mustang and turned to the other.

“We’re here,” she declared brightly, grinning in excitement.  She remained staring at the other for a moment, leaning over the console between them slightly. Clearing her throat, she turned around and exited her car, moving to the trunk to gather their things.

Angela got out of the car and gazed at her surroundings.  It was a beautiful day, and the park looked full of life.  She turned around at the sound of Fareeha’s voice.

“I hope you’re hungry, I brought sandwiches for us to eat,” Fareeha said, pointing to the picnic basket she was holding.  

Angela followed closely beside, nodding and smiling at the other as they walked.

“It’s beautiful here.  I’ve never really walked around this park before,” her dress blew lightly around her in the wind, hugging her body.

Fareeha hummed.  “Perfect weather too.  I like coming here to go on runs sometimes.  Even though there’s still buildings and streets around it, it’s a nice break from town.”  She led the other to an open grassy area near the pond.  Finding shade under a few palm trees, Fareeha laid down a blanket and their picnic basket.  “This looks like a good spot.”

“It’s perfect,” Angela noted, sitting down on the blanket that Fareeha laid out for them. She sat with one hand in her lap and one hand on the ground, knees bent relaxingly.  

Fareeha grinned, “Great.”  She sat down next to Angela, with a respectable amount of distance between them.  She pulled the sandwiches out of the basket, giving one to Angela.  “I don’t know what you wanted, so I just got you what I usually get.  I hope you like BLT’s.”  

Angela took the sandwich from the other and smiled gently. “That sounds great, thank you,” she said, unwrapping it. “How did you know about this park? It’s beautiful.”

Fareeha unwrapped her own sandwich and bit into it.  Chewing thoughtfully, she said, “My mom took me here when I was little a lot.  She’s in the military, so she had me exercise with her.  We ran together, here.”

There was a pause between them as Angela finished her bite, while Fareeha still chewed on hers slowly. Angela had never thought to ask Fareeha about her family.  Fareeha had mentioned her mother briefly last night, but that was it, until now.

“How does your mom like the military..?” Angela asked, finding an opportunity to get to know Fareeha better.

Fareeha gave a bitter laugh.  “Oh, she loves it.  More than her own daughter.”  The Egyptian glared at the ground.  “Ever heard of the Legendary Captain Amari?”

Angela gulped dryly, looking at Fareeha out of the corner of her eye. She began to feel guilty; was she being nosey? No, this wasn’t her fault. Something must have happened between Fareeha and her mother. Angela knew that she was ready to be there for the other, but it all depended on if she was ready to open up.

“Mhm, I’ve heard about her on the news before.”  Angela’s eyes widened when she put two and two together.  “That… Captain Amari is your mother?”

Fareeha gave a soft sigh, “Yes.  I’m surprised you didn’t know that, most people at the school know.  And I’ve been told the resemblance is striking,” she said, pointing to her the tattoo under her eye.

“I didn’t want to believe any rumors and didn’t want to assume,” There was a pause.  “It seems like there is some unresolved conflict between you two,” Angela said delicately.

“I… don’t know if you want to get into that with me right now,” Fareeha murmured, eyes downcast.  “It’s kind of heavy, and I don’t want to ruin the day with my baggage.”  

“Of course…!” Angela said, probably too quickly. She worriedly stared at Fareeha’s pained expression as she stared at the ground in front of her. This was supposed to be a good day, and she had accidentally brought up something personal.  “Just know I’m here for you if you ever want to talk,” she gently said.  

Fareeha turned to Angela and gave a half-smile at that.  “Thank you, that means a lot.”  The two stared at each other for a moment before Fareeha cleared her throat and averted her gaze, flustered.  “So, now that that’s out of the way… tell me about yourself.”  Fareeha leaned back casually, putting down her half-eaten sandwich and stretching out her legs in front of her, leaning back on one arm.  

“Well, if we’re talking about family--” Angela began, but abruptly stopped herself. What was she doing? Now was not the time to release all her baggage on Fareeha after she had almost accidentally pried into her family life. Forcing a small laugh, Angela looked at Fareeha out of the corner of her eye. “They’re all doctors. I guess that’s why I take so many science classes,” she said, smiling and looking away.

“That makes sense.  I see where you get your brains from,” Fareeha winked.  

Angela couldn’t help but feel her face warm slightly, the wind breezing against it feeling a little bit cooler. “What’s your favorite class…?” she quickly stammered out, shying away from Fareeha’s attention. She could feel the other’s gaze on her, and for some reason it was making her flush.

Fareeha gave a chuckle at the other’s bashful reaction.  “Spanish, because I get to see you.  But Principles to Engineering comes in as a close second.”

“Engineering? That sounds like a pretty hard course,” Angela said, trying to ignore the other’s flirt. She knew that her face was bright red, and that Fareeha could tell.

“It kind of is.  It’s my hardest class for sure, but I really enjoy it.  I want to major in engineering for college and hopefully design my own military equipment in the future.”  

“That’s amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever met a future military engineer,” Angela said, turning to face Fareeha. She gazed over at her and offered a smile.

Fareeha grinned.  “That’s me.  In ten years, you’ll be calling me Captain Fareeha Amari.”  Her face fell for a second before she brightened up again.  “What do you like to do in your free time?”

Angela forced a smile, struggling not to wince at Fareeha’s small slip. “I like to read or research.”

Fareeha snorted.  “For real?”

Angela looked at the other and creased her brow.  “Oh please, what do you like to do?  Lift weights and drink protein shakes?”

The captain gave a laugh at that.  “Well, you’re not wrong.  I feel like that’s all I’ve been doing ever since basketball season started, especially with the playoffs coming up…” Fareeha trailed off, eyes coming to rest on the picnic basket she brought, and suddenly perked up.  “Speaking of exercising, want to play some frisbee?” she grinned.

Angela’s eyes widened and she shook her head, laughing. “I don’t think I’m a match for you when it comes to anything sports related.” she said, watching the other pull a yellow frisbee out of the picnic basket.

“Come on! It’s not like I’m challenging you in a chest press competition.  It’ll be fun!”   

Sighing and standing up straight, Angela smoothed out her dress and crossed her arms. “Fine.  I’m not that good though, I’ve only played once or twice.”

“I’ll go easy on you,” Fareeha smiled and stood up.  The two took a few steps apart, along the length of the grass. Angela raised her arms slightly, preparing to catch the frisbee. Gently, Fareeha flicked her wrist, sending the frisbee in a smooth curve towards the other. Angela, hesitant at first, reached forwards and caught the disc with two hands. Immediately, she stood up and smiled proudly.

“Not bad,” Fareeha said, chuckling.  “Now just throw it over-”

Angela furrowed her brows in concentration and threw the frisbee with all her arm strength.  The disc flew a significant distance, soaring over Fareeha’s head.

Fareeha, never one to back down from a challenge, grinned and sprinted after the disc, jumping and catching the frisbee mid-air in an impressive jump.  

“Nice throw!” Fareeha shouted after catching the frisbee and gave Angela a thumbs up.

“T-thanks!” Angela replied back, a bit surprised she was able to throw it so far.

The two played their little game of frisbee for some time, throwing the disc back and forth to each other.  By the time they were done, Angela had worked up a sweat and had a light flush on her cheeks.  Whether the rosy color on her cheeks was from the exercise or Fareeha’s attractive display of her athletic ability… Angela knew that she looked red.

Fareeha wiped away the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on her brow, but otherwise, the basketball captain was barely winded.  “I think that’s enough frisbee for today.  I told you it was fun!”  the Egyptian grinned and walked to their picnic basket spot.

Angela smiled. “I had my doubts, but… I enjoyed it,” she said, looking over at the other. A gentle gust of wind brushed small pieces of hair into her face, which she pulled behind her ear. Her thin dress hugged her body as the wind blew around them. Fareeha looked away, creasing her brow as she felt her face redden.

Fareeha gave Angela her signature lopsided grin, “I’m glad you liked it.”

“So, what now?”

Fareeha looked at her watch and furrowed her eyebrows.  “I was planning dinner then a movie date, but since it’s not time for dinner yet, how about we watch a movie now?”

It didn’t occur to Angela that she had left the entire date plans in Fareeha’s hands as the two walked back to the picnic spot. A movie sounded pretty… intimate, despite the fact that they already cuddled. Angela had never been on a movie date before, especially not one with Fareeha. She could feel herself burning up and she hugged the picnic blanket against her body.

“That sounds good. Where to?”

“The movie theater across town,”  Fareeha took out her phone and thumbed to her movie app, searching for movie times.  “Have you seen It?”

Angela leaned closer to Fareeha, peeking at her phone screen. It was rated R, had some awful looking creature in the advertisement, and was two hours long. Sitting in a dark room next to Fareeha for two hours…?

“Yes!” she replied, almost too quickly. Fareeha raised a brow at her but shrugged it off for the time being. No point in getting her hopes up just yet... Although, Angela was being surprisingly kind to her, even after all she’d done.  

“Cool.  Let’s clean up and get out of here,” Fareeha smiled.

* * *

The line to the movie theater was relatively short, considering it was the still the middle of the day.  There were two people in front of Fareeha and Angela, otherwise the ticket booth area was empty.

As the two were waiting in line, Fareeha scanned the place and then murmured to Angela, “Looks like it’ll be an empty theater room for the most part.”

Fareeha wasn’t even looking at her, but Angela stilled, quickly averting her eyes. Her cheeks were glowing red at the thought of being alone, awake, and close in a dark room with Fareeha for that long. She was right, the theater at this time of day was completely dead. And, the two in front of them were a mother and her child. It was highly doubtful they would end up in the same theater.

The two moved up to the booth.

“Good afternoon,” the attendant said dryly.

“Hi, two tickets for It please,” Fareeha said politely.  

“For the 3:30 show?”  Fareeha nodded.  “That’ll be $18.79.”

Fareeha reached for her wallet and gave the attendant a crisp $20 bill, receiving her change and her ticket.  

“Enjoy the movie,” the attendant said in a monotone voice.

“Thanks, you too!” said Angela, instantly regretting it, as the two began walking away.  She gritted her teeth and realized the stupidity of her response.

Fareeha snorted.  “You’re too cute for your own good,” looking at Angela from the side.  

“That was so embarrassing,” Angela muttered, brushing her bangs out of her face and looking up at Fareeha.  She took comfort in the other’s gaze and smiled softly, laughing back.

“I’m sure they hear it all the time,” Fareeha said kindly.  “Do you want popcorn or anything?”

“No- I mean, yes, but I’m paying for it,” Angela tried to demand, but it came out as a stammer. She pulled her wallet out of her purse.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind paying.  I mean, I am taking you out,” Fareeha countered.

“This is _our_ date. I’m taking you out today too,” she replied, purchasing them a soda and large popcorn to share.

Fareeha smiled, eyes lighting up like a child in a candy store.  “You’re not wrong.  Thanks, Angela.”

* * *

The two settled in their seats with their movie snacks and drinks.  Fareeha had chosen the row furthest to the back, and picked the seats in the middle for the best viewing experience.  The room was practically empty, save for a few other people scattered about, given the time of day and the fact that the movie had come out almost a month ago.

Angela rested her hands in her lap and tapped her foot anxiously. She wasn’t scared for the movie, rather, she was excited for the rest of her date. It was rare that Angela ever felt so much anticipation for something that would usually make her anxious.

“Are you scared already?” Fareeha asked teasingly, looking over at the other.

Angela shook her head, laughing. “No. How about… you?” she whisper-shouted, reaching out to grab Fareeha’s arm, in hopes of giving her a shock.

Fareeha chuckled, and then said in a monotone, sarcastic voice, “A clown horror movie?  Oh, I’m _so_ scared.”

I’m sure you can handle this movie… but just in case,”  Fareeha moves up the arm rest seat divider out of the way and settles closer to Angela.  “I’ll get this out of the way if you need someone to hold onto.”

Angela could _feel_ Fareeha’s smirk, even though she could barely see the Egyptian’s face in the low light. “Oh please,” she said, crossing her arms. “...is that why you chose a scary movie?” Angela’s tone came off accusingly, but there was also a smirk on her face as well. If Fareeha thinks that she knows what spooks Angela… Angela knew how to scare her back.

“N-no! Not at all, I swear.  I-” Fareeha sputtered.

Angela’s satisfied laugh interrupted the other’s sentence, and a look of realization came over Fareeha’s face.  The Egyptian huffed and rolled her eyes but chuckled along with the blonde.

The movie ads ended and the screen announced that the movie was starting.   They turned their attentions to the screen, and Fareeha started happily munching on her popcorn. The movie started with a scene with two kids making a boat, tension building with a generic horror movie cliche of the younger brother being sent into a dark basement.  

The two sat and watched uneventfully for the beginning of the movie, save for Fareeha flinching during some jump scares.  She kept a respectful distance from the blonde, despite her suave flirting before the movie started. Angela, on the other hand, was growing bored of the screen and instead took interest in the girl sitting next to her.  She still had her reservations, but having Fareeha next to her in a practically empty dark room was too good of an opportunity to miss out on.  She had secretly hoped the other would have made a move by now, but since Fareeha has been nothing but frustratingly respectful, it was time for Angela to take matters into her own hands.

Angela looked over at Fareeha out of the corner of her eye, contemplating her choices. She could either sit there while watching an ugly clown dismember people, or cuddle with Fareeha while watching an ugly clown dismember people. She decided on the latter as she moved herself over onto the edge of Fareeha’s seat, pushing her arm against the other’s and resting her head on her shoulder. When this incited no reaction, Angela sighed and slipped her arm under the Egyptian, putting her hand on Fareeha’s, and rested it gently yet purposefully.

This got a reaction out of the basketball captain. Despite not able to see her very well, Angela felt Fareeha freeze a little.  After a moment, Fareeha blew out a breath, intertwined their fingers, and settled into her seat more.

After a moment, Angela began rubbing her thumb back and forth across the top of Fareeha’s hand in a comforting manner, all the while resting her head comfortably on the girl’s shoulder.  For some reason, Angela’s touch was setting her skin ablaze.  She couldn’t tell whether it was their environment, or the fact that they were on a _date_ right now, but she felt herself start to sweat.

Fareeha turned her head briefly to the side to look at Angela, who was staring straight ahead, seemingly unbothered.

“Are you okay?” Angela whispered softly at Fareeha, her lips almost brushing against the other’s ear. Immediate chills went down the left side of her body, a hard contrast with the heat she felt in her lower region. She looked back at a satisfied looking Angela, smiling and biting her bottom lip.

Fareeha cleared her throat softly.  “I-I’m great.”  

Angela giggled quietly and moved closer to Fareeha.  She lifted Fareeha’s arm and settled underneath it, cuddling close and resting her head on Fareeha’s shoulder.  Angela moved her lips to Fareeha’s ear and sighed dramatically, inwardly smiling at feeling Fareeha’s shiver.  “This movie is awfully boring.”

Fareeha wrapped her arm around Angela’s shoulders, but whipped her head around to look at the blonde at that comment.  “Are you serious?” Fareeha whisper yelled.  “I hate clowns.  I’m going to have nightmares for days.”

“Haunted clowns?” Angela gave a haughty scoff. “Huh, superstition.”

Fareeha pouted, “I think it’s scary.”

Angela once again breathily giggled in Fareeha’s ear. “You’re cute.”

She felt the heat radiating off Fareeha’s cheeks at the comment, inwardly grinning at another small victory of leaving the girl speechless.  At this point, Angela decided to take mercy on her date, seeing as though she had made Fareeha flustered enough.  She cuddled closer to Fareeha and simply laid her head in the crook of her neck.

The movie continued on uneventfully for Angela, but Fareeha thought otherwise.  Every now and then a jump scare would make Fareeha flinch or tense, but Angela’s gentle touch was enough to calm her back down.  When the movie ended, she sighed in relief.  

“I’m going to have nightmares for at least three days, after this,” Fareeha muttered.

Angela leaned back and gave a big stretch.  “Good movie, but gore doesn’t really scare me.”  Angela gave a meaningful pause.  “So.  Onto dinner?” She smiled.

* * *

“That was delicious, Fareeha,” Angela said, with her empty plate in front of her.  She lifted her glass and took a sip of her water, her eyes exploring the room around her. Fareeha really knew how to cook, however, she couldn’t say the same for her; not burning everything was often a challenge for Angela. “Thank you for cooking.”

“Of course! It was my pleasure.” Fareeha’s face brightened and she grinned warmly, setting her utensils down as she finished her meal. She couldn’t be happier after spending the day with Angela, and then having the opportunity to cook for someone special other than herself.

There was a bit of silence between the two as Angela continued to observe the bare space that was Fareeha’s home. A few utilities and the heater gently hummed in the background, but besides that, her house was void of noise and liveliness. Fareeha tapped her fingers against her legs, unsure of what to do now. It was late, perhaps Angela needed a ride home… although she would rather have her company for the night.

The silence was broken as Angela stood up from the table, taking the plates and cups with her to the sink. “Let me,” she stated, acknowledging the hesitant look in Fareeha’s face. “You cook, I clean.” A gentle smile reassured the other that she didn’t mind helping out.

Still, Fareeha raised as well, following her into the kitchen and by the sink. “Oh, come on. I can’t expect you to clean up my mess while I sit back.” she contested, stepping by Angela’s side.

A pair of soft, blue eyes met her gaze, and a small sigh followed. “It doesn’t look like you get much help around here. It’s okay.”

Fareeha stiffened, a perplexed look coming across her face. She had underestimated how perceptive she was; Angela was able to discern that she lived alone rather quickly. However, when the other was around, it truly didn’t feel like her home was so desolate. Sighing and feeling her shoulders unstiffen, she watched Angela nonchalantly do her dishes, her blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. It was beyond her understanding of how intelligent, beautiful, and genuine one person could be. Fareeha was almost sure that her chances were ruined after the way she had acted, but all she could think about now was how lucky she truly was.

“So,” Angela interrupted Fareeha’s busy thoughts as she dried her hands on a towel. “How long have you been on your own?”

“...A while. How did you know…?” The straightforwardness of Angela’s question took Fareeha by surprise. She usually dreaded explaining her situation to others, in fact, she couldn’t recall if she had talked to anyone about it much.

“You have no picture frames on your walls, only one size of shoe by your front door, and you’re an experienced cook,” she continued, taking a step towards Fareeha. Angela’s hands enveloped hers and sent waves of warmth across her arms. Her facial expression was difficult to read; she was serious, yet there was care in her eyes. “This “baggage” you talked about earlier… I’m here to listen, Fareeha. If you’re willing to share, of course.”

Fareeha stared down at their intertwined hands and bit her bottom lip. Angela’s words and presence comforted her, and for once, she felt like talking about things might actually help.

“My mother is never home. The military is her home. When I was young, I lived on base with her.   Now, that I’m old enough to function by myself, we moved back into our old house.  She goes on much longer deployments, months on end, and I’m lucky to see her twice a year.  It’s a miracle when she’s able to come home for the holidays.  I can’t say I don’t respect her for loving her career,  but, I…” Fareeha’s voice trailed off for a brief moment. A stinging sensation began to burn in her eyes and her face and neck grew warm, however, she didn’t feel the need to act tough at the moment.

Angela gently rubbed circles into the other’s palms, patiently listening to her troubles. “I’m here,” she said softly, almost whispering.

“She loves her career more than me.  Her own daughter.” Fareeha’s voice cracked and her lip quivered. As soon as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, Angela’s arms were wrapped tightly around her torso. Fareeha embraced her almost reflexively, burying her face in the side of her neck. The blonde gently traced her fingers along the other’s back as it convulsed with every quiet sob.

“Hey…” Angela pulled back slightly, just enough to face Fareeha. She wiped the tears off of her face and brushed pieces of hair back into place. Her auburn eyes were glossy and her cheeks were tinged red, but Angela still couldn’t see her as anything but strong.

“It’s not fair to you that your mother is absent because of her work. You should be the highest priority,” Angela continued, resting her hand against Fareeha’s jaw and neck. “...but I know, just from being around you, that you have cared for yourself better than anyone else could.” She paused, a smile tugging at her lips. “I mean, captain of the basketball team, excelling in school, lots of friends… it’s admirable, to say the least.”

Fareeha stared at Angela for a second before nodding and looking away.  “I appreciate that, Angela.  But as many times as I have been told that, I just wish one of those times was from my mother.”  

Angela gently tugged Fareeha’s chin towards her, and girl made eye contact with her again.  “I know how hard it is to hear that from your parents, but if it means anything…” Angela bit her lip in thought.  “I believe you are one of the strongest people I have met, and I am proud of you for everything you have accomplished.”

Fareeha was quiet for a moment before her eyes began to water again.  She laughed softly at herself, breaking the silence, and wiped her eyes with her forearm.  “You really do like making me cry don’t you?”  she chuckled.  As Angela sputtered a response, she pulled the blonde close and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders, resting her chin on top of Angela’s head.   “I don’t think you get it, I doubt I will meet anyone who understands my pain, but thank you for being here for me and listening to my troubles.  I appreciate it a lot, Angela. “  Fareeha sighed against Angela’s hair.

“I-” Angela started to say before she stopped herself.   _I do get it,_ she wanted to say.  But telling Fareeha about her dead parents is a topic for another day.  She did not want to place that on Fareeha right now.  

After a comfortable moment, Fareeha pulled back to look at Angela, an unreadable expression on her face.  Fareeha’s eyes darted down to Angela’s lips, and the blonde felt her apprehension rise.  The air between them was electric, pulled tight, like a stretched out rubber band.  

Fareeha gazed meaningfully into Angela’s eyes for a heavy moment.  Angela felt her heart beat fast.

Fareeha began to move closer… only for her lips to meet empty air.  

Angela backed away.

The blonde wrapped her arms around herself protectively and looked to the side, biting her lip nervously.

“I-I’m sorry, I still don’t-“ Angela’s stutters were stopped by a gentle voice.  She looked up to see Fareeha giving her an understanding look.

“It’s okay.  I don’t want to push you.  I know you’re still guarded around me, so… as much as I want to kiss you, I don’t want what happened last time to happen again,”  Fareeha smiled a close-lipped guilty smile, rubbing the back of her neck.  

Angela sighed in relief (and maybe a hint of disappointment).  “Thank you,” she said simply.

Fareeha bit her lip in contemplation.  She was unsure of where to go from here.  Both of them did not know what to say; it was their first awkward silence of the day.  Fareeha broke their steady eye contact and looked to the side uncomfortably.  She felt like she had overstepped and messed up.  Their date was going so well.

She felt a hand on her cheek, gently urging her to look up, and Fareeha lifted her gaze to meet Angela’s sad eyes.

“It’s not like I don’t want to kiss you… there are just some things we need to talk about first,” the blonde softly said.

Fareeha nodded.  “Of course.” She glanced towards the clock hanging about her fridge, which read 8 PM.

“It’s not too late… maybe you can stay a little?  I can make us some tea.  That’s one thing my mom taught me how to do.”

Angela bit her lip in thought for a moment.

“I-if not it’s okay, your parents are probably expecting you home at a certain time, I-”

Angela cut off Fareeha’s rambling.  “No, I’d be happy to stay for a while,” an unreadable expression on her face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this is so late, but this chapter took an ungodly amount of time to write, especially with our busy schedules. I hope you guys like it, and sorry for the cliffhanger!


End file.
